


Canary

by Melyaliz



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, chasing romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: The Newest avenger has to keep an eye on her team’s newest roommate: Loki the god of mischief.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dude did you see that!?!”

 

“I can’t believe it!”

 

“Did you catch that!?!”

 

“There is no way that’s real?”

 

“She just blew him away!”

 

———–

 

“Hey, little DJ you awake?” Tony’s hand voice broke into my world of wizard and witches and magical beasts. Blinking as his words hit me spinning around pulling me away from my world far away. From her fluffy sofa perch on the couch across from me, Wanda let out a chuckle.

 

“Oh sorry,” I said flashing Tony a wide smile pausing the video I had been watching on my phone the sphere of sound that I had created around myself dissipating. Soft whispers and noises drifting away like bubbles. Flickering out in small pops.

 

“We have a new visitor and I want you all to let him know if he tries anything he will have a bunch of powerful bitches on his ass.”

 

“Excuse me?” Wanda said standing up eyebrow raised. I tried not to laugh at Tony’s reference to the first time he had met me.

 

_“So you’re some kind of sound witch?”_

 

_“Excuse me! It’s sound bitch.”_

 

“I’ll be the bitch and you can be powerful,” I said pulling back my hair, which never wanted to behave, away from my face with a black hair tie.

 

“Who do you think it is?” Wanda asked as we all lined up to greet our new member. Well, maybe not member from the way everyone was acting, but definitely someone that Tony felt the need to roll out the team for. If I’m being really honest I hope it’s was that Devil from hells kitchen. After reading all those crazy stories about him in the news he was someone I really wanted to meet. He was like some sort of urban myth and if there is one thing I LOVE it’s a good myth.

 

And speaking of crazy myths the Devil wasn’t the only one. In fact, considering the number of videos and threads online about crazy powered people in their neighborhoods it was weird that Nick Fury had chosen to knock on my doorstep. Offering me a place on his team. 

 

The greatest team. 

 

The Avengers.

 

If the kids could see me now. Somedays I feel like this is it, I’ve made it to the big leagues but somedays… somedays I really don’t feel like I belong with the worlds mightiest heroes.

 

I’m sure it had something to do with timing since I had only been recently recruited by Nick Fury who had placed me under the watch of Tony because of my powers over sound. Something about him wanting to study uses with sound.

 

So here I am spending time on the Avengers compound with Tony pushing my powers to limits I never thought I could. Studying and learning ways I could use them for the greater good and not just stopping a random shoplifter or helping cats out of trees. (Which yes, is what I was doing before.)  

The thing was there hadn’t been any big baddie or mission that had brought me here like many of the others. There hadn’t been any unmoveable obstacle that made me part of the team. 

 

I was just there one day and never left.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Clint’s voice broke through my musings like a knife. The edge to his voice clear, annoyance sharp and shiny like steel. My eyes drifted from him to the cause of his anger and our new roommate.

 

Loki, the god of mischief. Everyone knew him after the battle of New York. I mean, most of the members of your team had fought him seeing as he was the reason there even was an Avengers.

 

Honestly, the cameras didn’t do his justice.

 

He was way hotter in person.

 

“My brother has made a very… mistake” Thor had started out strong but faltered at the end. It dripped off clear water into a murky pool. Obviously, it was a matter he didn’t really want to talk about but one he needed help with.

 

“We talked with Thor and the best plan is to let Loki stay here while they solve the matter in Asgard.” Steve stood in front of the team arms cross over his chest. It didn’t take a master of sound to tell he wasn’t happy with this but was putting on a good front.

 

“He can’t solve this problem so he’s just going to hide here?” Clint said he was going to take some convincing. Wanda seemed to be on the same tune as him as she nodded.

 

“He is not to be trusted.”

 

“Which is why he is here.” Tony interrupted his eyes meeting mine. For the life of me, I had no idea why, “Because we can keep an eye on him. After all, we did it once.”

 

“Yeah and that went so well” Bruce muttered.

 

“Little DJ?” Tony said his eyes never breaking my focus. Why? It’s not like I’m a senior mentor. In fact, I had never even fought someone like Loki before. Why did he seem to think you would have a strong option on this. Or that even warranted attention.

 

Flicking my fingers I shrugged, “How do we know he will not turn on us, he is the god of mischief.”

 

“For his own safety and the safety of others my mother has made this bracelet that has made him mortal,” Thor said holding up his brother’s arm. Loki rolled his eyes.

 

“Honestly, you are all so dramatic.”

 

However, this seemed to make the team feel much better, although Clint seemed to want to get in a few more threats to Loki while the rest of us trooped back into the compound. Tony stopped me as I was about to go back to the library.

 

“I want you to keep an eye on him, use that…” he flicked his fingers together, “Thing you do.” nodding I glanced over at Loki who’s blue eyes caught mine. The way he looked me over, he didn’t recognize me, which made sense, and was sizing me up. Assessing the threat level.

 

I flashed him a weak smile before nodding toward Tony spinning my pointer finger in a small circle by my side to keep our conversation close. “I’ll do what I can to help.”

 

“That’s my girl,” Tony said patting my shoulder before walking into the compound. “Oh Friday, make sure to lock up the liquor.”

 

“Well, no fun allowed” Loki mumbled walking by you his eyes glancing at me one more time before entering the compound. Out of habit, I flicked my fingers.

 

This was going to be a very interesting few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been so much fun to write. Playing with Canary's powers, Loki's moods, the banter and just so many other things. The funny thing about this story is no matter what I can sit down and write it which is rare for me. 
> 
> Not to jinks myself but that means I may be able to finish it. 
> 
> Special thanks to Detective_Inspector_Hotdish who gave me such a lovely comment.

“Someone has been in your chambers!”

“Now be reasonable lover…”

“I’m going to kill him! Who is he!”

——-

I love this time of night. Silence envelops the compound with the only sounds drifting through the empty halls is the peaceful slumber of my teammates and a few nocturnal animals. I like to wrap the silence around me like a blanket and dance around the compound in my own little world of peace.

On this particular night, I was softly walking back to my room, a bag of pretzels in hand along with the next book in a series I was working on. Lost in my own thoughts. Wrapped up in my little world.

So wrapped up in fact, that I ran right into another occupant of the night.

“Holy shit!” I cried out feeling my heart leap up in my throat as I tried to regain my balance. In my sheer panic, it took a few moments for me to realize who I was looking at.

Of course, it was him, after all, wasn’t there a saying nothing good can happen after midnight? And as far as I knew, nothing good was standing right in front of me with a very assumed (if not a little confused) look on his face.

Loki the god of mischief himself.

———————

Loki couldn’t sleep. Sure his quarters were relatively large he supposed but they were also so very… mortal.

Standing up he rubbed his eyes.

Mortal.

His mother had insisted that it was for his own good stripping him of his powers. It was the only way he could hide from the Mintorg King who’s mistress he may or may not have slept with.

Or so she had said, with a little too much pleasure if he was being honest as she had strapped this cursed bracelet.

Which was NOTHING compared to the unbridled amusement Thor had gotten when he had heard Loki’s predicament.

“You have poked a beast bigger than yourself I see brother.”

Loki groaned getting up, if sleep wasn’t going to take him, he mind as well have a look around. Sure he didn’t have his powers, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t find something to get into. Something to amuse himself with.

Which, an hour later proved to be a bit harder than he had previously assumed. Tony had everything under lock and key with explicit instructions to keep a certain god of mischief out.

Really, he was no fun at all.

Loki was about to head back to his room and call it a night when he ran right into someone else taking advantage of the dead of night.

The young woman’s mouth moved as she jumped back as if she was screaming a curse word but no sound emitted. In fact, there was no sound at all even though she had jumped back and dropped the book she had been holding.

“Excuse you?”

She blinked taking a deep breath before shaking her head holding up her hand flicking her fingers.

“Oh sorry, I turned off my sound.” Her voice was gentle with a bit of a laugh at the end. Not really embarrassed more… amused?

So she had some sort of mastery over sound… interesting. What had his brother called her again?

“What are you doing up so late?” she asked, was everyone bound and determined to stop all fun around here? Typical, of course, his brother got along with these mortals.

“Why are you?” he sent back clasping his hands behind his back leaning forward slightly so he was face to face with the woman trying to see just how close he could get before she got uncomfortable.

She just smiled back at him holding up a bag so that it was between their faces. “Getting a snack.”

Pulling out a pretzel Loki looked it over before taking a bit.

It was salty and had the texture of stale bread. Peasant food.

Putting the half-eaten stick back into the bag Loki straightened up, “Well I’m bored what does one do for fun around here.”

“At 2am? Sleep mostly.”

“Haha”

“I don’t know, read in the library, play music, maybe walk around the compound. Depends on the person really. Wanda likes to cook, Steve mostly just works out, Vision does… Vision-y things.”

“And you?”

“Get scared by Asgardians who are awake at weird hours.”

He chuckled at this, she had a good sense of humor, he’ll give her that. And her powers were intriguing to him.

“What do they call you?”

“Many things but you can call me Canary.”

He may have just found something to amuse himself with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was edited at the airport home from my honeymoon so apologies in advance.   
> I'm also going to be super busy this coming week due to my birthday being on the 6th of July so I may not be able to post another chapter this coming Sunday but I will try :D

Growing up I was always very… too loud.

 

My voice would pitch with shrill excitement.

 

My laugh could be heard across the room filled with people.

 

My anger could carry over any conversation.

 

“You’re being really loud right now” was a common phrase from just about everyone. Family, friends and that bitch in high school.

 

Growing up in a small town loud women were looked down upon. People expected soft demeanor and gentlewomen, not loud-mouthed girls who laughed way too hard at your dad joke.

 

It didn’t matter what I was on the inside. If I cared for those around me or my words were filled with kindness. All they saw… or heard… was a girl who would always stand out. That was

 

always just too much.

 

It was frustrating.

 

But it was also who I was.

 

Until the day I could control it.

——————————————–

Canary.

 

He knew that was just one of those annoying codenames like Captain America or the Hulk. but it also annoyed him that she hadn’t given him her real name and it seemed impossible to discover it.

 

To Tony, she was little DJ because she would always mix up music for him while they worked together.

 

To Clint, she was Snaps apparently part of some inside joke.

 

To everyone else she was Canary

 

Canary, the small woman was also always talking to herself but never making a sound. In fact she was so quiet it was almost unnerving. Her lips always moving yet no sound coming out. Not even her own breath.

 

Which after last night he realized was because she could somehow silence the sounds around her which was why most of the time he didn’t realize she was in a room until she was almost right in front of him.

 

Or that was how he had felt until he started to notice her everywhere. It was as if he could sense her presence before she even showed up. As if some 6th sense that kicked in, and soon it was as if Loki was unable to not notice her. He didn’t need to hear her, her presence was loud enough.

 

He would catch her watching him too, a silent gaze watching him from the corner of the room where she would observe everyone. Eyes locking as she drank him, lips speaking silent words, secrets he was desperate to hear. She could turn off her sound but she wasn’t invisible.

 

And Loki could see her so clearly. So strongly it didn’t matter what she shut off.  

 

There was something about the way those soft eyes would travel up from whatever she had been studying with that grin on her face that made Loki want to show off even more. Which he didn’t hold back on.

 

The thing about the God of Mischief is that knowing that someone is watching him meant he needed to… no HAD to perform.  

 

After all, if she was watching he had to let her know when he was around. And it didn’t help that the most outlandish his entrance and attitude was the harder it was for her to fight back a smile.

 

Also, the looks from the other Avengers was pretty priceless as well.

 

Win-win.

 

So like most of his days, Loki pranced into the library where Canary and Wanda were quietly reading.

 

“Yes, I have arrived! Don’t all get up at once.” Loki said before flopping onto the couch his little Canary was sitting on. His body would have landed on top of her if she hadn’t scooted over, her lips moving in response to his entrance.

 

“I’m sorry did you say something?” the God of Mischief asked learning forward a dark eyebrow raised, eyes bright. Up to no good.

 

Her body shook with silent laughter as she shook her head trying to bite her lip to fight back the smile that was very evident. She really did appreciate his art he just needed her to admit it, out loud.

 

Let the games begin little bird.

 

From across the small coffee table, Wanda shook her head warily. A frown of displeasure on her face. Why the arguing seemed to fixate on her best friend was concerning. But she also knew that her friend could take care of herself.

 

And if no there would be hell to pay.

 

“I can’t hear you little Canary.”

 

A flick of the fingers and he knew she could speak. It was weird and he wouldn’t have ever noticed it unless he knew it was there, but he instantly knew when her sound was back. Maybe it was the sound of her breathing or just… being human that let him know.

 

“I don’t have anything important to say.”

 

“Well good.” Loki said propping his legs up on the table that was in front of the large red couch they were both on, “Because I do.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Well you see, I have been wondering why you call yourself Canary?”

 

“Where I’m from miners will use canaries to alert them if there is a gas leak. If they can’t hear them they know they are in trouble.”

 

“But we can never hear you.”

 

She flashed him a smile then, one he was all too familiar with. One he had used himself on many occasions, “I guess that means there’s always trouble.”

 

“Humm” Loki tapped his chin as he leaned forward so that his face was only inches from her own. His breath fanning out across her face. So close he could see the small specks of color in her eyes that he hadn’t noticed before. “You don’t seem to be much trouble to me.”

 

From her seat across from them, Wanda snorted. Loki’s eyes shifted to her, his face never moving. “I don’t think your friend approves of us.”

 

“I think she just believes in personal space.” was the response, gentle, soft. Almost artificially soft. She was manipulating her sound again.

 

He had gotten to her.

 

Pulling away for a moment Loki leaned back onto the soft couch spreading his arms out wide letting one of them settle around the young woman’s shoulder. “Personal space? What’s that?”

 

The girl who called herself Canary turned to him, eyes bright with unspoken laughter. Then opening her mouth she let a gentle whisper “This”

 

The noise pushed him across the couch so that he was on the other side. He frowned trying to straighten himself after being manhandled (or sound handled). He was about to retaliate with his own spell but then he remembered…

 

He couldn’t.

 

She was laughing at him. Even if he couldn’t hear it because she had her bubble of sound around herself.

 

“I’m going to get it someday,” he said straightening himself. A look of surprise was all he needed to continue. “Your laugh, I’m going to snatch it from you someday when you least expect it.”

 

The threat was there, so strange and confusing She didn’t know what to do with it.

 

Because one had ever wanted her laugh before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to fight it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I have two other chapters written, would you guys like an extra chapter this week?   
> Also shoutout to MrsBlue and Sarah Thanks for the kind words.

“You are so loud”

“Oh sorry”

“It’s just crazy, like do you maybe have a hearing problem or something.”

“No, I just… thought that was funny. Sorry”

———

“I want your laugh” the words echoed in my brain as I lay in bed staring up at my white ceiling. My fan slowly spinning letting off a low hum that was probably the same sound your brain was making.

Around and around. Air flowing softly through the room like the sound of my own breathing. Encased in my room keeping everything else out.

I need to get out of here before I go crazy.

Standing up I pulled down my walls bringing them closer to myself as I walked out of my bedroom toward the training room. The best way to relieve confusion was to just pound it our right?

Or at least push it away.

“Canary” Steve looked up from the punching bag as I stood in the doorway. Already well into his workout. That man works out more than anyone else I know.

Probably comes with the territory of being a super soldier.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Sure, did you want to spar?”

“It’s like you could read my mind.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way but… you look like you need to punch something.”

I flashed him a smile letting out a breath pulling my laughter to myself as the air flew through me. Sound is such a funny thing. The pitches, the way you can control what is pulled away and what is let out.

My powers and how I used them had never really been questioned until lately. I had always assumed it was because no one noticed (or cared) but maybe…

Maybe that was just another trick I had built around myself.

Or maybe I just need to pound something like Steve said.

Before the Avengers, I really had never done much in the way of physical activities. Other than some ballroom dancing. Cotillion, which was something any family above middle class sent their daughters in my town.

Thankfully Steve and Tony are patient and both have been helping me learn how to use my powers in ways I never would have thought about.

Tony through technology and sound manipulation

Steve through combat both defense and offensive.  

“No move your one arm there… no, no…”

Normally it wasn’t too hard to follow his movements but today, today I was struggling. Brain somewhere else. Letting out an annoyed growl I tried again only to see Steve shaking his head. DANG, IT!

Closing my eyes, I tried to let my breath steady. Listing to my heartbeat. Feeling Steve around me in his grip. Then it clicked. Pushing myself forward I used his weight much like I used sound to thrust forward him off balance and over my back onto the floor.

Steve looked up at me with a large smile on his face. “There it is”

I smiled back down at him taking a few gulps of air trying to cool my body down. “That wasn’t easy, your not a small person”

The sound of clapping cut through our conversation hard and sharp. Turning I saw Loki leaning against the wall clapping. Frowning I straightened up pushing the strands of hair out of my face studying him. Why was he even here?

Under me, Steve echoed my thoughts. “What is it now?”

“Bravo little Canary you took down the Egle of Justice,” Loki said “I’m impressed”

“I’m impressed you know our Country’s bird”

“Well there isn’t much here to do but read and it’s not like your country is subtle”

“Well if your board you could always spar” Steve’s voice traveled from behind me as he stood. It was clear by this tone he was annoyed. Then again Loki seemed to have this way about him. As if he could look into anyone’s brain and know JUST what buttons to push.

“I don’t see why not but I want to fight the winner” he held out his hand toward me not even bother to look at Steve. His hand open, palm up as if leading me into a dance floor.  

The sight made my Stomach flop.

Shit.

This is why I was down here in the first place.  

These weird feelings had been annoyingly bubbling up in me for a while now. Nerves I couldn’t control. I had been trying so hard to shove them away. Pulling myself closer to my bubble of defense. But here he was standing in front of me and the thought of having to get physically close to him was making it all that much worse.  

“You don’t have to” Steve’s voice low gentle as if he could sense my hesitation.  

But he was wrong. I did. Loki seemed to have a habit of popping up just about everywhere I was. Finding me no matter how hard I tried to hide. Shrouded myself from him.

Yes, Tony had asked me to keep an eye on him but the fact that he seemed to seek me out was unnerving and something I wasn’t used to.

I couldn’t let him know he bothered me or it would be worse.

And maybe beating him would help.

Doubtful but you never know.

“I don’t know,” I said pulling at my ponytail tightening it before pushing a few stray hairs away from my face. “I don’t want to hurt you… seeing as you are mortal and all.”

“Don’t worry about hurting me, I may not have my powers but I still have my strength and durability.”

“Ok,” the short response so strong he sent him flying into the opposite wall. Loki coughed trying to catch his breath as he stumbled forward from the padded wall. His eyes meeting mine as he looked up, a mixture of surprise and annoyance in his eyes. Good.

“Whoops” I shrugged flashing him a large smile letting him know that wasn’t an accident.

“Mistakes happen,” he said mimicking my shrug before charging at me.  I took a step back surprised at how quickly he had recovered. He may not be a God but he right, he still had his Asgardian strength and durability.

I quickly blocked his attack trying to get my footing as I stumbling slightly. He jabbed at my side hand open. I winced cursing at leaving myself wide open.

I used my left hand to twist around his before using my curse word to push forward. Because I couldn’t use my hands it wasn’t as strong as I wanted but it was enough to push him back slightly.

He stood again straightening his shirt “Doesn’t seem fair, can’t I have like a weapon or something?”

“Fine, I’ll stop using my powers.”

“Would rather have my hands on you?”

“Hey now…” Steve’s voice came from somewhere in the gym. I didn’t dare look away from Loki knowing he was just trying to distract me. Not going to work buddy.

Licking my lips I flashed him a smile, “I just don’t trust you.” I said dashing forward sending a punch which he quickly blocked before I used the other in the same move he had just done. He caught my hand before I could really land a blow. Pulling me closer his eyes studied mine for a moment, his slightly heavy breathing fanning over my face.

“I’m hurt”

“But now surprised” I finished before lifting up my knee. I would have gotten him too if he hadn’t jumped back.

Even with his powers, he was slippery.

And I couldn’t seem to focus.

Taking two deep breaths I took a long look at Loki. He seemed relaxed, almost taunting, his eyes studying me as well. A wiry smile on his lips.

‘He’s just like Steve’ my brain told me, just think about it like you do when you fight Steve. Look for an opening, take it slow and focus on the movements.

Nodding to myself I took a step forward. I saw the shift in his posture almost instantly. Just a bit tenser, eyes moving quickly over my body, watching for me to move. Studying me.

“Are you coming or what?” I asked

“I prefer my partners instigate,” Loki said taking a long step forward so he was towering over me. That annoying smile on his face. But this time I was ready.

Grabbing his wrist I pulled it forward so he stumbled toward me then dropping down I swept my leg making him lose his balance.

Quickly I lept on top pinning him on the floor. Smiling down at him.

Got ya.

“Now this,” Loki said looking up at me that mischievous smile across his face, “I’m enjoying this position”

Shit.

A moment’s hesitation and he had gained control again flipping the position so he was on top.

“What now little canary?” he taunted leaning forward slightly, long black hair falling down around you both. He was enjoying this way too much.

‘Calm down, control your thoughts. Feel him around you…’ I closed my eyes for a moment, letting the sound of his breath, the beating of his heart, the soft chuckle surround me. Sounds flowing off him like soft beads of sweat.

Opening my eyes a smiled up at him. His own grin fading quickly eyes wide, tense knowing something was coming.

Trusting forward I pushed him closer to me before using extra space his arms to break my right hand free and punch him in the side before quickly rolling out from under him leaving him gasping for air. I saw next to him cross-legged catching my own breath.

Both of us studying each other. Just the two of us swept up trying to understand the other. Who are you? What do you want?

The sound of clapping broke into our silent conversation like an arrow boulder crashing down the walls around us. Turing, I blinked confused, as if waking from a dream unsure of my surroundings. My reality shifting.

Tony was clapping slowly next to Steve who had his arms crossed a large frown on his face.

“Better watch out Prancer our little Canary is tougher than she looks”

Loki’s green eyes never left mine as he stood, “So it would seem.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night ice cream with a god can lead to some close calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This month has been a weird one. I need to get myself back into order.   
> All your love and support has helped, Writing is an escape for me and all the comments and love I receive helps push me to continue.   
> So thank you all.

“He’ll never know” 

“Well, what is the fun in that?” 

“He’s a Jealous lover.”

“But aren’t you an independent woman?”

“Until someone stronger than me tells me I’m not.” 

“Again, what’s the fun in that?” 

———————————

“We meet again” There he was, appearing out of nowhere. Pulling out the stool across the island from where I was sitting. That smug smile on his face as I scooped out a large spoon full of ice cream into a bowl, “we are like secret lovers meeting in the dead of night.” 

“My lover is right in front of me,” I said adding one more scoop as if to prove the point. “Ice cream is the only one who can fill my real needs.” 

“That’s because you have never made love with me.” 

I forced down a smile as I scooped some salted caramel ice cream into a bowl add a bit of chocolate syrup and some rainbow sprinkles on top before scooting it over to him. There was no way I could let him have the pleasure of knowing he made me laugh. 

“What… is this?” he asked glancing down at it skeptical as if it was poisoned. Which, if I’m being honest he had tried to give me anything I would probably look the same way, 

Although with the stories Thor told I would be much more justified. 

“My lover, I’m sharing.” 

He took the spoon mimicking my movements of licking the cold cream vs. just biting down. After all, don’t chew ice cream only a psycho does that. 

So maybe Loki would chew his ice cream? 

“You’re doing it again.” 

His eyes seemed to pierce through my very soul-shaking me out of my musings. My voice bouncing gently around the small bubble I had around myself. A bubble I hadn’t even realized I had placed around myself.

“Habit” my voice flowy free as I pulled down my wall. His eyes were narrow studying me, it was unnerving. “What?”

“You have this power to control sound, make it into a weapon, make it art. Yet all you chose is to silence yourself.”

“I don’t know,” I said taking another spoonful of my ice cream, “I kicked your butt pretty well with it.”

“I have a feeling you held back.”

“I’m not a monster.” I said, “You don’t even have your powers.” 

“I told you I didn’t need them.” 

Silence enveloped us again, this time as much as I wanted too I didn’t shroud myself again. Fingers twitching from the habit, his green eyes catching it but as they traveled back to me it was as if he knew. I was still there. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“You may but I may not answer it.” 

“Why did your powers get taken away?” 

“Hummm” Loki let out a low hum leaning forward on the island elbows on the table hands folded under his chin as he studied me. A wirely smile across his face that sent a slight shiver down my spine. A warning, he may not have his powers but part of me knew he was still just as dangerous. “Do you really want to know?” 

What was that supposed to mean?

“Maybe…”

“You don’t sound sure.”

“Well, when you say it like that.” 

He chuckled taking a delicate lick of his ice cream savoring the sweet cream before looking back up at me, green eyes dangerous reminding me so much of a snake.

“I took something from someone who wasn’t too happy about it.”  

“Happens to the best of us.” 

“And I truly am” 

“Hum?” wait did he? I looked up confused, my spoon still in my mouth. 

“I am the best of us” 

The urge to laugh almost hurt. Honestly, it really did. I had to flick my fingers so fast I almost choked on the spoon. The problems with only have two hands and trying to control sound while eating and not laughing. 

Not that this wouldn’t be the first time I almost choked laughing. 

Loki sat there watching me a mix of pleasure and annoyed on his face. Hard to imagine? Well, it was impressive to see. 

——————

He had been so close that time. He had waited until the very moment. When she was distracted, her shields -both physically and mentally- were down. 

Loki had been watching his little Canary for weeks now. Seeing what amused her, what piqued her interest. 

And what made her laugh. Her eyes had gone wide with slight panic. Her powers were down and the urge to laugh had filled her body. 

This was his moment. 

He had been so close. 

But she had somehow gotten that wall up. 

He was so close. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to start queuing these because I keep forgetting to post them here. I'm sorry readers.   
> Promise updates will be more regular.

 

“So basically you are like a viral video”

“Yeah I’ve noticed, do you think they will turn it into a meme? Walking into work on a Monday like ‘wiz-bang’”

“If they do can I get your autograph?” 

“Only if I can get your first Tony Stark.” 

“Ohh the memes I could show you about me.”

“I’m pretty sure I have used most of them, to be honest.” 

——–

“So what’s up with you and rock of ages?” 

I couldn’t help but smile breaking my concentration on the humming “Very Funny” I was playing with weaving it in and out of stuff. 

“Never heard that one.”

“It’s a classic actually,” Tony said tapping his wrench against the metal table sending out a sounding ring. One you pulled up letting float around twisting it pulling it apart and bringing it back soft and light before letting it rain down around you both. 

“Do you have any other ones?” I asked 

“It’s more of an in the moment kind of thing.”

“Fair.” 

“But you didn’t answer my question.”

I bit my lip pulling his my question out and letting it swirl around us for a moment expanding it, deepening it. The problem was, I didn’t know. What was up with me and the God of Mychshift? 

Nothing good most likely. 

“DJ?” 

“You asked me to keep an eye on him.”

“I didn’t realize he was going to become your shadow.”

“A shadow is a big responsibility,” I said quoting Peter Pan turning the words a pitch higher and sideways making them sound like the boy himself. Funny, I had just been reading that book too, finding it in the shelves of the large library on at the base. Something about its green cover had drawn me to it and now I felt like its words were floating all around me like the sounds I controlled. 

Your little green shadow. Maybe if you caught him he would stop teasing me. Stop this maddening game he was playing. 

————

Like most of the day, Loki was bored. While yes, this prison was much better than the one on Asgard it was a prison nonetheless. 

A prison filled with fools. 

And the king of fools sat on a stool looking at his Canary. 

Tony had been helping his Canary with her powers. That had been evident to Loki from the moment he had come off the ship to his new home. The young woman in question and the Ironman had some sort of agreement that kept them together for long hours in Tony’s workroom. 

Not that Loki was surprised, the master of sound was quite interesting. Besides her weird obsession with keeping her voice and laughter to herself, her powers seemed quite limitless. It was fascinating to him how she seemed to play with sound the way a painter plays with colors. Pulling them and pushing them around her mixing them and spreading them until they created something completely different. 

Something beautiful. 

He had known many an artist and this young woman had the spirit of one. 

Which seemed to confuse him more how she seemed to hide behind her powers. Normally those with a gift for the arts wanted nothing more than to show it off. To bring their vision of beauty to the world around them.

But not her.

No, she hide behind the bubble she had created. Hiding in the world that she had created. Keeping all those bits of art to herself. 

And if there was one thing Loki loved it was finding things that were hidden. 

Especially if the person didn’t want them to be found. 

So as he walked through the halls of this prison he looked for his little mistress of sound only to find her with the man of steel. 

A bright smile on her face as she leaned forward her mouth open slightly body shaking. Her hands were moving painting a picture of sound for the man in front of her who had his own smile on his face. 

Loki felt a twinge of anger clench his chest. 

Because he couldn’t hear anything but he could see it. Written all over her face. 

Laughter. 

The way her hands moved playing with the noise around her. 

The way she could build a wall between him and her

And yet she let Tony inside. 

—————-

“Where’s your chirping little bird? Or is there trouble coming?” 

Tony and I looked up as the man we had just been talking about came walking into the room. The term “speak of the devil” came to mind as Loki sauntered over to us hands outstretched as if expecting applause. 

“Don’t get up, I know my presence is a bit overwhelming.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Tony said, however, his eyes never left me. I could feel it in the bones, hear it in his voice. A sound I didn’t dare play with. 

He knew.

He could see the way my stomach flipped slightly whenever Loki entered a room. The way it seemed harder and harder to keep a straight face. All these emotions I knew I shouldn’t have for a man like him.

 Keep the sounds at bay.

I kept telling myself it was because he was trying so hard to get them out of me.

Or was it because I was trying so hard that he kept coming back? 

The thought had never really crossed my mind until that moment. And it hit me like a ton of brings. How could I be so blind? It was so obvious. I looked up at Loki my eyes meeting his green ones with a steady gaze. He met my look curiously.

“Well speak up,”

“Is there something you want me to say?” 

“You just seemed too solemn for a moment, where did you go.”

“A magical place where Tony and I can finish a practice without you barging in.”

“Now that hurt” Loki whined sitting down next to me on the small stool I was sitting on. There was no room for him so I tried to scoot away only to have his long arm around my neck pulling me closer to him, “Maybe I could be of some assistance.” 

Tony watched us from his seat taking some M&M’s he had stashed in his tool kit. Taking a few more bites. The sound of his munching seemed to fill the room. 

“What would you need from me?” Loki whispered in my ear, his words soft and smooth like velvet. Rich and green with layers of warmth that I didn’t want.

It was already too hot in here. 

I pulled his “me” from his lips and pushed it back at him. The smooth word hard and balled up. Not too hard but enough to push him away so he was sprawling on the ground. Standing up I looked down at him as he met my gaze with a confused one of his own propping himself up on his elbows. 

“I already have all the help I need” the words flat and real. Unable to hold them back. The pounding of my heart beating in my ears seemed to be all I could hear and the thought of controlling any other sound seemed almost impossible.

“I’ve never seen her react like that,” Tony’s voice followed me as I stormed out, “I’ll give you that Tinkerbell.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been insane recently. But I think it's starting to go back to normal which is nice.   
> Anyway... I'm sorry about the delay but I'm back now.

“Why my son, why do you do these things.”

“Maybe because I love disappointing you so.”

“I’m not disappointed I’m concerned.”

“As always I have gotten out of trouble, no need to be worried mother.”

“Always chasing after the wrong ones, will you ever let your heart breath?” 

——————-

She was avoiding him. Of all the things he had done this was the one that made her avoid him. 

Which made little to no sense seeing as he had said and done worse. 

Was it because Tony had been there? Loki knew that she held Tony in high regard. Why he had no idea, but it was evident by the way she acted around him. Always spoke with respect and even did what Loki couldn’t get out of her. 

A laugh. 

Regardless of what it was, she was avoiding him. 

And he hated it. 

If there was one thing Loki hated it was being avoided, being left out. Sure, he was being a bit of an ass but why couldn’t she just yell at him like everyone else? Why did she always have to hide, run away? Put up those walls. 

It was infuriating. 

Besides, it was undignified for royalty to be like this. Searching for a present. A mere mortal. 

“Maybe try the library” Wanda’s voice cut into his mumblings as he was about to storm out of the kitchen again not seeing the little canary. Her words halted him causing him to turn slightly, casting a wary glance at the small witch. 

The brunette didn’t acknowledge him going back to her bowl of soup that Vision had made for them all the night before. Her spoon slowly stirring as the liquid-cooled. It was clear that Wanda wasn’t his biggest fan but he was getting desperate at this point. 

Well, maybe not desperate. Lokie never gets desperate. More like frustrated,

Yes, frustrated. 

The witch was right. 

Among the large shelves and plush couches by the large bay window was his canary. 

Her legs were tucked up under a fluffy blanket that was drabbed around her. Nose deep in a book so caught up in its pages the world around her was nothing but a backdrop. A quite lovely backdrop. The light of the noon sun seemed to cast a beautiful glow around her catching her in the right way that seemed to make her almost glow. 

No shields or bubbles. Just her and that book. 

He could hear the sound of the pages softly turning and her breath as her lips gently played silently over the words. He had seen her reading before but due to her powers, he never knew if she read aloud or just moved her mouth. 

Maybe it was just the soft means of sunlight but her eyes seemed to glow as she sat there swept up in the world of the book she was reading. 

Peter Pan

For a moment he saw something he had never seen in her.

Total peace. 

He craved it. That comfort with oneself. No airs no boundaries. Just pure bliss and comfort. As an outsider looking it, at that very moment he had never seen anything so pure and beautiful. 

Had he ever felt that way? 

For a moment he considered just leaving. Letting her live in that moment. No one deserved that peace like she did. 

Then the moment passed. 

“She emerges.” 

Her eyes lifted from the book to him meeting his green eyes with a look that made him feel slightly sick. He wasn’t sure why his stomach clenched that way as if the ground had shifted slightly and everything felt slightly off balance. For a moment he felt like a child caught in the cookie jar mixed with the feeling of excitement of getting to ride a horse for the first time. 

“I wasn’t hiding”

“Well, I couldn’t find you.”

“I guess you weren’t looking in the right places.” 

With a slightly flourish Loki took a seat on the footrest in front of the large plush chair she was sitting on. Legs spread slightly hands resting between them he watched him, she met his gaze with the same curiously.

“What?” it was her simple question, her voice pure and raw. No filters, no hidden pitches. 

“Can I not sit here?” he asked back. A slight edge to his voice, testing the waters. Seeing if that same anger that had resided previously was still there. How did she feel about him at that moment? 

“I’m just surprised you are not invading my space.”

“I can if you so desire.” now he was teasing, a light lick of the lips and a flicker of mischief in his eyes told her that. 

“This is actually nice” a simple smile, “I get to actually look at you.” 

“I am a sight to behold.”

It was gentle, like a morning breeze, refreshing and cool. Waking him up and lighting up his senses. 

Her chuckle.

“Where is your bubble?” 

“I thought you didn’t want it around.” 

“This is true but you know what I really want.” he was leaning forward watching her mimic his actions. Both of them being pulled to the other by some invisible force. Trapped in a tide that could not be fought off. 

“What?” her voice slightly breathy, 

“I want to hear your laugh.” 

He could hear her smile, the breath being pushed out of her as it played on her lips but that was all. He knew it wasn’t her laugh. That her laugh was something else. The way he had seen her body shake as her eyes would scrunch up. 

He wanted to hear that. 

“Why do you care so much?” 

“Because you don’t want it to be heard.” 

“Maybe it’s not worth being heard.”

“I doubt that.” 

“Well good luck with that” her voice rang with a bit of amusement. And like that Loki knew he was forgiven for what he had done. He knew they were back to their games of back and forth. Watching each other keeping their own secrets. 

He knew he was so close to getting what he wanted he could almost taste it. 

—-

“Where are you going?” he asked as I stood pulling my sunflower blanket up folding it over my arm.

“I need to change into real clothes,” I said trying to keep my voice flat, normal. No powers just my own will. He knew when I used them, for some reason he always knew when I was faking my pitch. When I was putting up my walls. 

What I couldn’t figure out was why? 

Why did he care so much? 

And why did he want to hear my laugh? 

Part of me wondered as I walked down to my room, his words still flying around me. Did he know? How could he? 

How could anyone know much I hated my laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a weird few weeks on my end, I hope you all had a better one than me.   
> Although I did celebrate my one year of marriage with my husband so that was lovely.

“So this is it”

“This is it!?! This isn’t just it… this is the AVENGERS!” 

“Yeah, ok it’s pretty great isn’t it?” 

“More like pure amazing.” 

“Well don’t act all fangirly, we do have a reputation around here.” 

“Aye Aye captain.” 

“And leave that captain stuff for the boy in blue.” 

———————

Ok so I’m not going to lie, I mean at this point I feel like we have all gotten close. We have seen some real shit together and well…

When I first met Steve Rogers I was smitten. 

But like if we are all being really honest with ourselves… who isn’t? 

Have you seen that man? Those abs? Those baby blue eyes?

That ass? 

And let me tell you, all that stuff is EVEN MORE gorgeous up close and personal. 

Plus he was just so nice to me when I first came. Back then, when I was so nervous and young. My powers had just become basically viral thanks to some kids who were quick on the draw with their phones. (But that’s a story for another day) My whole world had been shifted from the small-town girl to an Avenger. During those days I didn’t feel like I fit in here or there.

But Steve took the time to help me feel right at home. Making time ask me every day how I was settling in and taking the time to lean my interests and finding ways to bring them to the base. 

He was also the one who pushed Wanda and I to hang out and now we are basically best friends. 

Every morning I would look forward to our breakfasts together where we would talk about our past lives. How we were adjusting to the changes we had gone through and ways to cope. I would always feel my heart skip a beat when he would be waiting for me to train during the day. 

Those first days were so awkward because every single touch would set my body on fire. 

Then slowly, as the days stretched into months my flames started to dull into embers. 

Somewhere along the line my infatuation with him slowly faded into adoration and then a friendship. 

When that happens, though, I’m not quite sure. Feels recent but I can’t be for sure. It was as if one day Steve turned from the most beautiful man I had ever seen into just… a man. 

———

“So how is the music Sam has been forcing… I mean letting you borrow?” the Canary asked as she helped Steve unload the new equipment Tony had brought back. More fun trinkets for him to tinker with in his evil lair. 

Which he, of course, had dumped on Steve to unload, claiming to be too busy at the moment. 

“Good but there is something about those big bands that I miss.”

“Ohhh back in my day” 

Steve laughed at her playful tone, “There is something about just a good song that makes you want to dance to it.”

“Were you a good dancer back in the day?” 

Steve shrugged thinking back to the days when he could barely get a woman to look at him. When Bucky would basically force him on millions of dates with uninterested women. But as the night wore on, and the music would play he would always find that one wallflower who would be swayed by herself and take her across the floor. 

“My mom taught me a few moves and Bucky and I use to go dancing all the time.” 

“You know I took swing back in the day too.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, some woman from our school decided to teach it over a summer as a way to keep wayward teens from getting into trouble.” 

Steve burst out laughing at her tone, making it the perfect pitch to sound like some slightly uptight busy body. “You never told me that.”

Canary shrugged as the last box was put into place. It felt like a lifetime ago. Her mother giving her a dress and dance shoes. The other girls and boys standing in line trying to follow the movements. That was before her powers had shown up. 

Before she was the canary. 

“Well, may I have this dance?”

“There’s no music.”

“Well, I know a place that does.”

“Then you’re on.” then true inspiration struck, “Actually,” the wheels turning in her brain, a plan. A way to give back to the man who had given her so much when she had first come here, “Let’s say six in the gym.”

“Ok, can I ask why?” 

She let out a sort giggle shaking her head as she skipped toward the door, “Nope!” 

————————————

Sam grumbled the whole time. Tony didn’t even show up. But Vision was game and Wanda was always happy to help. 

After all, Steve always did whatever he could to fit into our time, why couldn’t we try and fit into his? 

Plus I needed a distraction from a certain green-eyed (not so) God.

And that look on Steve’s face when he walked in was a nice bonus. It was as if his whole body light up at the sight of the balloons, lights and the music blasting from the speakers with a little help from your’s truly. 

“Spotify is a magical thing,” I told him taking his hand dragging him into the room. “They had a whole playlist of top 40’s songs.” 

“Can I have this first dance?” Steve asked 

“Of course” 

An hour later and I was breathless swinging around the room. The music flying around matching the bright lights, sharp horns and deep drums with clean voices. My fingers buzzed with the sounds as flowed around me as I danced. The rest of the team enjoying themselves just as much. 

I’m sure the liquor Tony brought helped. (Yeah, he ended up showing up a while after Steve. Not one to miss out on any fun.) 

“Oh now I LOVE this one,” Steve said as another tune came on grabbing my hand swinging me around. Sam tipped his glass.

“This brother sure can sing” 

It took all my willpower to make the music swallow my laughs as Steve moved me around the room. It helped he was so strong, being able to pick me up and spin me around, it almost felt like I was flying. 

My feet hit the ground in time with the music pulling close and then spinning out.

And hitting something.

“Mind if I cut in?” 

The music seemed to wash down around me, cold like ice water dripping with sing like poison. Those green eyes looked down at me like a snake about to strike a mouse. 

——————

They were so loud Loki wasn’t surprised they hadn’t woken up hell itself. Screaming and yelling while the music blasted from the gym. The sight that greeted him was no different.

The loud music filled the room as the team of dorks stood around drinking and talking. The Witch and robot were swaying comfortably while the soldier moved in time around the room with his partner.

Loki’s Canary.

A huge smile on the young woman’s face as she looked up at Mr. America. Eyes shining and bright as the music seemed to follow them. Spun around in rhythm as if she was controlling it, maybe she was.  

He had never seen her this way. 

She was glowing. 

And it made his sick.

Standing in the doorway he waited, bided his time. Waiting for that opening, that moment when he could pounce on his prey. 

The song swelled up and then came crashing down, the beautiful horns making their last trumpets as the chorus was sung. Spinning around them as Justice Man and his partner moved across the dance floor.

Loki was a snake in the grass, moving so smoothly and deliberately he went undetected until his sound mistress was colliding with his chest. 

The look of shock she gave him was so beautiful he allowed himself a small smile. She (almost) always had a way of reacting just how he planned. 

“Mind if I cut in.” 

—————–

Of course, the song changed to a slow one. 

Of flipping course. 

Steve shot me a concerned look, making sure I was ok with the turn of events. 

It was like all my walls came flying up so fast I almost didn’t see them happening. They knew they knew how uncomfortable I was and had come rushing to my defense. 

“Don’t” Loki’s voice was gentle but firm. Razors cutting into me as his eyes roamed me. 

“Don’t what?”

“You know what,” he said, his eyes never leaving mine. The walls, how did he always know? His hands were cold angst my warm ones as he intertwined them lead me to the center of the room. It was a good thing my face was already flushed because being this close while Billie Holiday crooned about love was adding a layer to my already confusion emotions that I didn’t want to have to justify at the moment. 

Couldn’t I just have one day of peace? 

“I’m honestly surprised you know how to do the waltz” change the subject, focus on anything but his large hand on my back. 

“I know many things” his voice was thick and deep, like chocolate. Bittersweet in my ears as he leaned in just a bit closer. “I am after all, much older than anyone else in this room.” 

“I just can’t see you in a 40’s club.” 

“I would never lower myself to be with mortals, but I do happen to be a collector of the arts.” 

“Well, then what drew you to these mere mortals today?” 

“Like I said, I’m a collector of the arts.” Maybe it was the tone in which he said it, of the way his tongue flicked out for a moment over his lower lip, or how his eyes seemed to wash over me but I suddenly felt very… naked. 

And I was very aware of everyone around me. 

“I’m not a piece of art.” my words were strong and blunt. No more games, no more veiled innuendos. I’m tired. 

His eyes narrowed at my tone as I tugged at his hand. “What? You can spend hours dancing with boy bland there but when someone with real class…”

“I set this up for Steve thank you very much.” 

I could feel the anger boiling around me, the music seemed to fade away into silence, just the two of us locked in a staring contest. “And I don’t appreciate you talking about him like that. He’s my friend.” 

“Is he now? Is that all he is.”

How dare he… I could feel my face lighting up hot. Memoires of me crushing on Steve for weeks. Thinking about ways to be around him, just be in his beautiful presence. That past me was just so pathetic and even the thought that somehow Loki seemed to be able to see that sent me into a whole new furry. Fight or flight. 

I mean he couldn’t really see it but… It felt like he could. 

“This sort of dancing will never get you what you want.” he said leaning forward his face only inches from him, “the kind of dancing you need soft and slow, somewhere alone.” 

I wanted to blast him across the room.  I wanted to run. I wanted to… I wanted to…

“Why do you care?” my heart was racing so fast I could barely hear my own words as I spoke them.  I could barely hear anything but that pounding of my heart in my ears. 

Gently his hand reached up brushing away a few strands of my hair out of my face, letting them get tangled in his long fingers “Because you’re mine.” 

My hand grabbed his pulling it away, “I’m no ones.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how many times I have tried to get these two to hook up so many times but NOOOO. These two are being so flipping stubborn!

After that little comment I avoided Loki and he let me. Sitting sullenly in the corner like some rejected child, his eyes never leaving mine as I forced myself to smile and laugh with my teammates. Forcing myself not to show how much he affected me. 

Not that this is anything new. 

Forcing myself to hide how I am really feeling. Forcing a shield, shutting off all the parts of me I didn’t like. 

Maybe Loki was right…

Ok, I said it. Just this once. But I’m taking that admission to the grave. 

I think I just need to sleep… 

But I can’t, so here I lay, my legs hanging off the side of my bed while I let my thoughts swim in while circles around my head like the music playing out of my stereo. The corus crashing around me building and swelling like my emotions, angry and twisted. 

Twisted. 

Yep, that sounds about right. 

My emotions are so fucking twisted. Knotted up in a tangled mess. 

“I have come to clear the air.” 

I sat up so fast I got a head rush. The music dropping, crashing down to an eerie silence. 

“And it looks like you have already done that.” he chuckled, the sound light and airy. Not the tone of a remorseful man. Adding to my tangle of emotions. 

“Loki?” Honestly, it was getting a little annoying how he acted as if he could just come and go wherever he wanted. Hello, this was my ROOM. and it was three in the morning. I could have been sleeping. 

I wasn’t… but I could have been. 

“Did you have fun today?” Loki asked taking a few steps closer to me as he closed the door. Shutting us in. His eyes roaming over my body as if studying for my reaction. It wasn’t hard to tell, I wasn’t having his bullshit. I was tired and my head was a mess of… confusion. 

“Yes why?” it would have been if you hadn’t been such a massive prick Mr. God of putting your foot in your mouth. 

“You seemed to be, all laughs and smiles.” 

“Those are signs of someone enjoying themselves.” 

“It’s just a shame you were only mortal dancing.” 

“Oh, and how do the gods do it?” the words came out before I could stop them. Me, the master of sound. Couldn’t stop the words as they flowed from my mouth like a bullet moving so fast I could only watch. My hand was up just a moment after, too slow. 

But Loki’s wasn’t. 

Reaching out over the end of my bed to where I sat his hand came over mine. The touch so unexpected I wasn’t sure what to do. Why did he just do that? 

“Don’t” his voice soft but his gaze was intense, piercing into my very soul. “I want you to speak your mind.” 

“No, you don’t.” 

“Come” his hand tugged at mine ignoring my last comment. “I said I wanted to clear the air.” 

“The air feels very clear to me.” 

“Is that why the music stopped when I came in?” 

As if on command to my total embarrassment the music leaked out my stereo. Mid-song. Guess my mastery of sound isn’t as… mastrey as I thought. Here we go, Loki was going to gloat, going to give me that smile of  _“oh look I got you.”_

But he didn’t. The only reaction I received was a small eyebrow raise. 

Maybe he really was trying to clear the air. 

“Are you going to get up?” 

Oh yeah, his hand was still on mine, “Ok” Gently I crawled off the bed moving so I was in front of him. “So what did you have in mind?” 

“A moment.” 

He turned and played with the stereo until a soft some started to play. Something I was unfamiliar with. The tune gentle and airy, like cold rain on a hot day. Refreshing and soothing. 

“Now,” he said, his voice just as soft reminding me of being curled up in clean sheets on said rainy day. “I’m going to show you what a real dance looks like.” 

Hands putting me in place, I couldn’t help but realize how long his fingers seemed as they enveloped mine. His touch was so soft his movements smooth as he slowly led me around the room, green eyes never leaving my own in a gaze that made me feel slightly light-headed. 

I’m blaming that last part on it being three in the morning. 

“It’s all about the near touch, that feeling of almost having something.” his voice was low soft and thick. Like coffee. Dark and beautiful but sending waves of buzzing energy through me. For a moment all I wanted was to steal the sound and save it somewhere. 

But now was not the time. 

And he was not the person. 

He pulled away for a moment while I mimicked his motions our hands just inches apart. Eyes still locked as if they held each other in a deeper embrace than any our bodies could. His body took a slow step forward and mine took one back.

“Just follow my lead.” 

“Ok” 

“Say it out loud.” 

I hadn’t realized I had turned off my sound. Just like I hadn’t realized I had stopped breathing until that moment. Letting out a long much-needed breath for air I nodded repeating myself this time so he could hear. 

“Why do you do that?” he asked, his voice still slow, no sense of anger or frustration. I bit my lip focusing on following his lead making sure our hands never touched, keeping them just a whisper apart. 

“Do what?” it was innocent but I knew what he wanted to know. He had been fighting for this conversation for weeks now. Leading up to it. I already knew his question and my answer. 

“Mute yourself around me.” 

Because I don’t want to say the wrong thing.

“I’m sorry.” 

“That’s not an answer.” 

“I don’t know” I pulled my gaze away from him faltering for a moment. Hand moving away as my feet stumbled slightly. His finger gently moved to my face pulling me back to him. 

“You don’t do that with Steve.”

Steve doesn’t make me nervous like you do. Even when I was crushing on him, he never made me feel the way I do around you. 

No one has made me feel the way I do when I’m around you. 

“Steve is my friend.” 

“Oh Canary! I’m hurt.” he paused from the dancing hand on his heart in mock shock, “you consider the boy scout friends but detest my company enough that you mute yourself?”

“I don’t detest your company!” there it was, that weird pitch, that offbeat tune that I hated so much. Why couldn’t I have a cute voice, one with sweet tones that didn’t break under pressure? Why can’t I just mute myself? Change my tone. After all, I’m a master of sound there has to be a way to keep myself from doing that. 

“So I make you nervous” Loki was getting a little too close to the truth at this point. His voice like an arrow to my heart. Deadly and true. The sound of that heart was picking, so loud in my ears, I was sure he could hear the thudding. 

Slow down, girl. Catch your breath. But then again, maybe honestly was the best. 

“Yes” 

He blinked as the truth fell from my lips, that gaze of his studying me, looking for the trick, the lie. The sugar-coated truth. 

But there was none. Just honest clean truth. 

“Why?” 

His voice barely a whisper now, delicate and soft. Flowing over me like a summer breeze, yellow and warm. 

“Why do you care.” it wasn’t defensive, it could have been. I could have deflected again. Could have pushed him away. Shut off. But I’m done shutting him out. I need to know. Need to start untangling this web we have built. 

“Why do I care that you make me nervous.”

“Why do you care about any of this, why do you want my laugh, why do you hate it that I mute myself, why Loki? Why are you here right now?” 

“Because I have never met anyone like you before.”

“What?” his words took me by surprise I took a physical step back. Confused. Why would a god care about a mortal? Especially a mortal like me. A million thoughts flying through my head, swirling through me like a whirlwind. 

Loki just stood there watching me, that smile on his face, that look of amusement. “You don’t see it do you.”

“See what?” What was he talking about?

“How beautiful you are.” his hands waved around us and that was when I realized the music that had been playing was flying around us. Tangling up in his words. Dancing with them. Spinning around and around. They had become their own thing as if forming the feelings spilling in my head coming to life in notes and tones. 

“You are like a work of art, like a song that came to life.” he stood over me his very presence so tall and strong I felt like he had enveloped me in his very being. “And yet you hide it like it’s a poison.” A slender finger brushed against my face pushing away a strand of my hair from my face. “I keep trying to make you open up because you are too beautiful to hide away.” 

He was so close to me I could feel his breath across my face. His lips so close to mine couldn’t see anything but them. It was as if the whole world stood still handing in mid-motion waiting. 

My eyes fluttered slightly. 

And then he pulled away coughing slightly pulling at his shirt. 

The spell was broken and all I could do was stand there feeling empty and confused. 

“Goodnight” 

Turning he left. His movements so abrupt that they seemed to push me backward. Hard and real as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on me. 

My breath came out as a gasp for air. The empty feeling filling me like water in my lungs. Drowning. I was drowning in total and utter confusion. 

Falling backward bounced slightly as I hit my bed. Eyes studying the white of my ceiling. My head swimming, drowning. Getting pulled under into the deep abyss. 

Pulling the sound around me I screamed in frustration. 

I think I’m falling for that infuriating man. 

Gasping for air I ran my fingers over my face ready to let out another wave of fury when my door opened again. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING: This chapter they get it on! -sorry, I'm a dork and had to- 
> 
> Also, I wanted to take a moment to tell you all that I honestly can't thank you guys enough for the outpour of loving I have been getting for this story! It honestly blows my mind. Thank you all so much!

Gasping for air our little heroine ran her fingers over her face. Anger building around her, swelling in hot burst popping like sparks from a fire around her. Taking in another deep gulp of hair she got ready to let out another deep wave of fury when her door opened again. 

Sitting up, face flushed she was ready to vent out her anger on whoever was interrupting her temper tantrum. 

And there he was. 

The subject of her anger. 

Never leaving, always there.

With the worst timing of them all. 

She was done, so fucking done. He was about to get it all. Getting up she threw it away, her caution, her fears, her insecurities. 

The only thing pulsing through her veins was something else. 

Something stronger. 

“You!” her words were strong, hard, slamming the door to the bedroom behind him. Rumbling like an earthquake around him, warning him about the pending disaster. 

Loki didn’t move, merely watched his little canary stalk toward him more like a lioness. That small beautiful mysterious smile of his. Eyes playful as he watched the power come toward him. 

This was what he had wanted. 

“Me” 

Grabbing his hand she pulled him down to her height capturing his lips. 

Fuck this, fuck everything, 

Fuck him. 

That beautiful smile grew across her kiss as he pulled her closer kissing her back. The bastard. He wanted this. Strong arms snaking their way around her waist pulling her so close that she wasn’t sure where her body ended and his began. Enveloping her in that sweet scent of vanilla and sandalwood. It was so wonderful she felt like she could taste it. 

Fingers found their way to Loki’s dark locks getting lost as she tried to pull him closer. Drink him up. 

He spun her around before falling onto her bed pulling her with him so that she was on top of him. 

The sensation making her pull away studying him curiously. He matched her gaze looking with a wide smile. Fingers gently playing with a lock of her hair. Total triumph in his eyes. 

“It’s about time.” 

“If you wanted this so much why didn’t you just say?” she asked her arms on either side of his head, legs between his. Slowly she sat up positing herself so she was straddling his waist. He did feel amazing underneath her. 

“I wanted you to.” was his simple response leading up to capture her lips in another kiss “I wanted to see what you would do.” his eyes drifting over her body, sending a shiver down her spine. “What you can do.” at this he rolled his hips under her sending another shiver this time a bit lower than her spine. 

It had honestly been a while.

And they were on their way there anyway. 

If she didn’t think about it, just jumped in. Gave into this feeling. 

“Just let go” his voice was husky catching her off guard pulling her back to reality. “One night stop hiding and let go.” his hand trailing from playing with her hair down to her cheek and lower, “I want to hear you sing for me, just once.” 

“Fuck it” 

Her voice was clean and raw as she leaned forward capturing his lips on hers. 

Fuck it.

Fingers trailed up from her hips finding their way under the fabric of her pajama shirt. His feather-light touch sending goosebumps over her skin as she let out a soft moan pushing into him. His lips smiled angst hers and his grip tightened pulling her hips down flush against his.

Electricity, sparks, that was how it felt, her body rubbing up to his. The friction sparked a fire of emotions she couldn’t fight. 

She felt hot, burning up in those emotions. 

Loki pulled away from her lips, letting out a long gasp at her movements. Eyes rolling back slightly. “Ohhh yeah.”

He was hard and they hadn’t even taken anything off yet.  

The little canary let out a giggle as she sat up, her voice so beautiful and light playing around them like a summer breeze as she rolled her hips again. Loki’s hands reached out grabbing her waist matching her movements. Then thrusting forward he pushed her forward.

“There are entirely too much clothing on,” he said as she landed on her hands. Face only inches from his. 

Looping his finger through her panties he pulled them down slightly before having to stop by her thighs which were still spread over his body. 

Moving down slightly she pulled away the fabric before going for his pants. Only to realize Asgardian clothing isn’t… normal.

“Ok how do you guys even get these off!?!” she asked looking up at him. Loki had propped himself up on his elbows a huge grin on his face as he watched her struggle. “Really? What is so funny?” she asked.

“You.”

“Well I’m sorry I don’t have a masters in lock picking, I didn’t realize your dick was so precious.”

“Stop” his hands enveloped hers gently pushing them away before working the snaps and buttons to his highly complicated pants. She flung off her dress as he undressed. Her eyes following his moments as he pulled them off cock springing free.

This was really happening. 

“Impressive.” 

“Don’t.” she said cutting him off kissing him again, “You’re pants already ruined the mood.” 

“Well, I will get some better ones next time.” 

Her lips trailed to his neck, collar bone, pausing at his chest. “Next time?” her tounge flicked his nipple enjoying the taste of his body. His breath hitched for a moment a hand going to her hair running through her locks. 

“Next time, every day, every moment. I want you all for myself.” 

“Possessive” she smiled as her tongue ran over his beautiful flat lean abs. Teeth grazing just enough to send shivers through his body, his cock twitching over her bare stomach as she moved her way down toward it. 

“Only the bessst,” he hissed his last syllable as her lips reached just above the pelvis. Rough kissing with a bit of tounge playing at the base of his cock. 

She fought back a smile as she positioned herself between his legs hands gently running down his ribcage to his legs letting her body slowly bend down kissing the tip of his cock. His hips bucked forward slightly as the touch.

Another kiss, her lips parting taking only his tip letting her tongue flick away some precum taking in his taste. 

“Humm Yesss.” his mumbled hands gripping the sheets his hips thrusting forward again slightly. She stopped his motion by pushing his hips down causing him to look down at her curiously. 

“No,” she said licking her lips, “You said you wanted to see what I could do so, let me do it.” 

She then took his cock in his mouth sucking it before pulling out and then going back in in a rapid motion. He let out another grown, this one deep and dirty. Low and so filled with pleasure it seemed to fill the room. Lucky for Canary she had soundproofed them before they had started. 

Making love in their own little bubble. 

She had never seen Loki like this, a squerming mess begging and pleading. Praising him while not knowing how to deal with the pleasure she was giving him. He had said he had wanted to hear her sing but she was pretty sure nothing she could do would sound as beautiful as the way he did. 

“My girl, yes, you’re so beautiful. Just like that, gods…” 

The names he was calling her, my girl, my queen, my goddess. 

“I’m so close.” 

Pulling away she nodded letting her hands pump him a few times before sitting up.

“I don’t have a condom.” 

Loki glanced at confused for a moment then nodded, “We take potions for pregnancy.”

“Even the men?” 

“Yes.” 

“But am I going to get some sort of alien disease?” 

“I am also clean.” 

She nodded positioning herself above him but Loki had other ideas. Grabbing her thighs he pulled her forward so she was above his mouth. “Not yet, I haven’t gotten to taste you,” he said before kissing her pussy sending a wave of heat through her body.

Her hand gripped the wall leaning forward slightly to stabilize herself as his tongue played with her. Waves of pleasure rocking her body. Throwing back her head she let out a moan as he devoured her. Playing with every inch of her core sending her into a tailspin. 

She had never known pleasure like that. 

They weren’t lying when they said he had a silver tongue. 

“Just let go,” he said pulling away, her moans and cries still hanging in the air running dizzily around her as she blinked down at him, her brain grasping for reality. 

“I… I want to ride you.” gasps, short breaths coming out like thick smoke. He smiled slowly pushing her back onto his chest. Hands moving from her hips to her face brushing away strands of hair that framed her face. 

“Anything my little canary. Anything for you.” 

Her pussy wanted him so badly, already soaking wet from the treatment it had received. 

He felt amazing inside of her. 

“You feel amazing” his voice speaking her thoughts as his fingers gripped her hips his own moving slowly savoring the feeling of himself inside her. Eyes fluttering slightly in pure bliss. 

“You too” her voice hiked slightly as he pushed forward-thrusting deeper inside causing her to squeak. Her brain clouding away as waves of pleasure ran through her. 

“Ride me” his voice low as he rolled his hips again, “I want you to come on me, I want to feel it all while I’m inside this beautiful body of yours.” 

She groaned as her hips moved in time with his, pure bliss as their bodies move as one. She never wanted these feelings to stop as she climbed higher and higher.

The sounds he was making, they swam around her as she matched them with her own. Long moans and gasps as she moved over him, riding the waves as they crashed over her.

Faster and faster…

“Oh Loki”

“Yes, do it, yes yes beautiful.” 

She was grabbing the wall again thrusting hard onto him as she came. Crashing around him as he followed almost moments after filling her up. Both of them crying out as the pleasure washed over them, drowning them in sweet relief.  

Gasping she looked down at him, her hands going back to their position on either side of his face. 

He looked up at her, a small smile playing on his lips but it wasn’t his normal smile. This one was softer, gentler. Taking her in and seeing her. In what way she wasn’t sure. It was so beautiful and frightening all at once. 

“What?” 

He chuckled letting his fingers run through her hair then down her cheek. This touch to tender. “I was right” was his simple explanation. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one after they have sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry it's been so long. Holidays were super rough for me and then THE DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS they let us know they were closing down our store and we were all being laid off. 
> 
> sooooo Yeah, writing slowed down while I have been trying to look for a job. 
> 
> BUT if you want to help me out during my state of unemployment you can pop over to my tumblr (same name) and request a paid story or just donate to this soon to be starving artist. 
> 
> Or just send love to this story. That's worth all the $$ in the world <3 DONATE or REQUEST

[DONATE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpaypal.me%2FMelyzliz%3Flocale.x%3Den_US&t=NzM3NmY3NjFhZjM0MTk5MjM2OGRmNzVkZGM1YjY1NDY2YTNjNTk3ZSxKSHNRZ2Fvdg%3D%3D&b=t%3ATbkN2w1pPR9f9NQZvLYcyg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmelyaliz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190388861304%2Fcanary-pt-18&m=1) or [REQUEST](https://melyaliz.tumblr.com/post/187549988784/request-rules)

 

———-

There is something magical about the smell of warm sheets when you wake up from a deep sleep. Honestly, I don’t even remember the last time I have slept this good. Letting out a soft sigh I buried my face deeper into my pillow just enjoying the feeling as my dreams slowly faded around me, reality bleeding back in.

The sun filling the room in a golden glow as something shifted next to me. An arm snaking its way over me as someone cuddled closer to me.

Wait… 

Oh shit.

Turning I saw Loki’s face resting next to me… well part of his face, more hair really since he was buried in my fluffy pillow. If I was being really honest with myself, he was almost cute. Dark hair all messed up, breathing peacefully. 

Not at all like the annoying god who always seemed to pop up out of nowhere asking me obtrusive questions. 

“Enjoying the view” 

Ahh it’s awake. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. 

“I was, but then it started to talk.” my voice slightly husky from sleep as I tried to scoot slightly away from him. His grip tightened pulling me even closer.

“It’s still early.” 

“Are you sure?” 

From somewhere on the base there was a bang sound and then the fire alarms went off. Vision must have been cooking with Wanda again. Holding up my hand I pushed the noise away expanding our bubble. Only this time instead of keeping us in. I was pushing the world out. 

An irony that wasn’t lost on me. 

“Must better” Loki pulled me closer to him with a content sigh. Guess I would just have to accept my fate at this point. Giving up I let myself relax next to him just enjoying the warmth between us. That pull we seemed to have since the moment we met. It felt even stronger than ever. 

Honestly, I wasn’t sure what I thought would happen after we slept together but it wasn’t this. 

Loki’s fingertips tracing soft lines on my back. His eyes watching me as we both lay there tangled up in each other and the memories of last night. 

It was stronger now. Those feelings I had. Those butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Their led wings hammering against me, pounding like my heart that never seemed to settle when he was around. 

Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself, taking in his scent. That sweet sandalwood and vanilla, richly sweet and musky. It reminded me of a brightly lit library filled with old books on beautiful wood shelves. 

“What are you thinking about?” Loki asked playing with a strand of my hair. 

“Nothing really, just enjoying the peace,” I said rolling onto my back trying to hide the blush I knew was creeping up onto my face. Deep breaths girl, calm yourself, don’t think about last night. About his touch right now. How they feel playing with your hair, arm, waist….

I felt my body instantly react as Loki’s slender fingers danced over my pussy. Feather-light touch that send those damn butterflies exploding through my body. 

“Last night was amazing, but this morning is going to be even better,” Loki whispered before nibbling on my ear as his fingers started to play with me sending waves of pleasure through me. 

Letting out a soft moan squirm under his touch before capturing his lips with mine. His other finger dancing over my chest drawing lazy circles. 

Then it happened. 

It slipped out before I could stop it. The pure pleasure of the morning, my bed, the man next to me. My guard had been down. My brain elsewhere. 

I let out a gentle laugh. 

Loki froze his fingers hovering over me as I clamped my hands over my mouth completely I had powers that could do that. My eyes darting to him. His green eyes were wide, curious and bright.

“Interesting.” 

“No not… LOKI!” you let out a squeal as his fingers brushed against that spot again, giggles erupting as my body curled up trying to protect itself. All defenses down as I tried to get away from him. 

“Stop stop!” I begged tears started to fall from my eyes. Pulling away Loki watched as I tried to catch my breath trying to glare at him, trying to muster some sort of anger. 

 “I knew it” Loki whispered leaning forward, “You have the most beautiful laugh” 

The feeling was one I had ever felt before. It was a mixture of pure bliss and wanting to throw up. “Stop” your voice didn’t sound like your own. As if it came from somewhere else. Floating in the air like above like a rain cloud. 

“Stop what?” 

“I… I don’t know…” the emotions didn’t ease up. Although the vomit half was starting to win. “I just…” 

He kissed my forehead cutting me off, “You can hear everything yet you can’t hear how beautiful your laugh is.”

“It’s not.” 

“Don’t argue with me.” 

“Excuse you! I can do what I want.” I said sitting up feeling the nerves evaporate.

“There she is,” Loki chuckled before kissing me. Deep and all-consuming. I felt slightly dizzy as he pushed himself over me continuing to kiss me.

“You had control last night, what if I take a turn?” 

“Ok” I whispered 

Then another noise came, one almost as embarrassing as my laugh. 

My stomach. 

It was Loki’s turn to laugh. Slowly he kissed me again then slowly moving down my body. My neck, collar bone, my chest, my stomach. 

Another growl. 

“Maybe resume this later?” Loki asked looking up from his position, his green eyes filled with amusement. 

“Pancakes do sound amazing. If Vision hasn’t destroyed the kitchen yet.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting saucy with some chocolate sauce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm halfway there. For those who don't know, I am working on editing this into a novel and a few friends of mine are sending notes and I am low key freaking out about it. (To the point I keep putting off reading the notes) I hate sharing my stuff with people IRL. 
> 
> Anyway, if any of YOU lovely people want to let me know what I should add to the longer version let me know.

It was as if everything changed and nothing had changed all at the same time. In my own mind, my whole world had shifted. Loki was no longer this moody shadow who jumbled up my feelings and frustrated me. It was as if the man lying next to me in the morning was no longer the Loki who tried to take over the world but something completely different. 

And yet to everyone else, he still was that Loki.

I was living two lives. In my bedroom, I was sleeping with a god 

And in the base, I was the mild-mannered superhero keeping an eye on a villain. 

This whole new shift was a juggling act and something that I was now pondering as I  walked the halls, book in my arms. Deep in thought mulling over the last conversation I had during my training that morning. It had gone well but Steve seemed to think something was up. Commenting on how much more relaxed I was. 

He knew.

He had to know. 

They all had to know. 

Out of nowhere, an arm pulled me out of my thoughts and literally from my tracks. 

I let out a yelp my hand pulled the scream toward my fist sharp and ready to strike the intruder. Which I almost did if I hadn’t come face to face with my god 

“Loki?” 

My words dissipating with my scream as he pulled me into a hall closet closing the door. How had he even found that closet? I mean… I walked down this hall a million times and I had never noticed it before. 

“The one an only” he whispered playing with a strand of my hair. That smirk, that “I’m up to no good” smirk adorned his face as he looked down at me. Tugging at his shirt I pulled him down toward my level kissing him wiping the stupid know it all smirk off his face.  

Or so I thought, only as I kissed him that small smile grew on his lips as we kissed. Not that I really cared at this point, my hands tangling up in his hair. Then again his cheekiness shouldn’t go unaddressed. Pulling away for a moment I couldn’t help but frown at him “What?” 

I only got a shrug response before he dove back in for another kiss. Soft and slow, savoring every moment as his fingers ran gracefully up my back sending small goosebumps where he touched me. It always surprised me how much my body would react to little nudges and touches. Betraying my feelings.

His lips left my mouth traveling down to that sweet spot behind my hear as his hands also traveled south. 

I let out a soft moan as his fingers drifted to my pants pulling at the belt loops of my pants toward his hips. 

“What if someone comes in?” I mumbled half-heartedly trying to push him away. Not that I wanted to stop. Not really.

“Why? It’s not like they can hear us.” Loki laughed against my neck as his lips left a small trail of kisses toward my collar bone. 

“Ohhh look at you exploiting my powers for your own gain” I mumbled adding an extra layer to my bubble keeping us in. keeping the rest of the world out. 

“You don’t seem to be complaining,” he said as he down on his knees looking up at me. The sight making me weak 

“Oh, I’m not.” 

—-

“It’s bubbling” Loki nodded toward the pot of water that was now at full boil. His little chef glanced up at him then at the box of spaghetti that was next to the pot. Her hands full of ingredients. 

“Oh thank you, how helpful of you,” she said rolling her eyes as she placed the items onto the counter so she could pour the pasta into the water. 

“Happy to help,” Loki said a smirk spreading across his face as he watched her scramble to get the chicken cut up with the other items she was going to mix into her dinner. Leaning forward, he grabbed a tomato popping it into his mouth. Her hands swatting at him. 

“Fine” getting up Loki left his seat at the kitchen island without another word. She watched him confused, what was he up to now?” 

Going to the fridge Loki opened it and taking a moment to look through the contents before closing the door. Then coming back he sat down. Looking just a bit more annoyed than before. 

“Couldn’t figure out what you could eat?” 

“Mortal’s food is so confusing, what is Hershey’s? Or Sriracha?”

“One you put on Ice cream the other you put on meats.” she chuckled opening the fridge pulling out the Hershey’s chocolate sauce and Sriracha hot sauce. “Here, put your finger out.” gently she placed a bit of hot cause on the tip. “Taste” 

Loki did as instructed only to pull a face of disgust. Fighting back a laugh she motioned for his hand again holding the chocolate sauce. The look of distrust Loki gave her only made her laugh harder. The sound of it spilling out of her flowing around them like fireflies flickering with joy as she fought to get his hand.

“No, trust me, it’s good. It’ll help.”

“My trust in you is slowly fading,” he responded holding his hand out, but she saw the brightness in his eyes which told her he wasn’t truly angry. 

After giving both Loki and herself a bit of chocolate sauce she nodded before tasting. 

“Faith restored,” Loki said nodded as the sweetness hit his taste buds. “Although I can think of a few other items I would like to eat this off other than ice cream.” his eyes wandering over her body suggestively as she shook her head feeling herself heat up. 

“That is also a very common use of it,” she said biting her lip 

“Is something burning?”

The little Canary almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of Tony in the doorway. His eyes on the pot. Letting out a soft squeak she ran toward the spaghetti, the water almost all boiled away. Quickly she drained out the rest praying Tony had missed her flushed face. 

“Did I miss something?” 

Of course, he hadn’t. From his seat, Loki offered (once again) no assistance, opting instead to help himself to a little more chocolate syrup his eyes boring holes into the flushed woman as he licked his finger. 

“Just my cooking” 

“Is that all? Well I’m sure Gordon Ramsey over here is being very helpful”

She glared over at Loki who just smirked at her, his tounge licking off any chocolate residue. Eyebrow raised, he was enjoying this. Bastard.

“As always no.”   

————————

“Well fancy finding you here” 

“Shockingly I am in my own bedroom. Who would have known.” the soft flutter of a page being turned floated into the air before being swallowed up by Loki’s steps as he sauntered into his little canary’s room closing the door behind him. 

“Well, I come bearing gifts.” 

“Oh have you?” her eyes flickering from her book only for a moment. A moment that he caught. 

He lifted the bottle of syrup up from behind his back. “I thought maybe we could have a late-night snack.” he comes to sit next to her on the bed leaning forward to kiss her. 

“Sounds delicious” 

Leaning forward he kissed her again pushing her back onto the bed as he climbed up onto of her hands pitting her on either side of her. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him closer enjoying just feeling him close to her. 

Letting go of her left hand Loki reached up trying to pull off his shirt struggling slightly. Under him, the little songstress giggled pulling her right hand out of his grasp before helping him get his shirt off. Her giggles bubbling up and popping around them the sound light and airy. 

Next was her shirt. Bending slightly Loki helped slip it off before tossed it behind him. A look of pure triumph on his face as he looked down at her. Already out of her bra for the night she lay there in all her glory. All Loki’s.

“You look very pleased with yourself.”

“Oh I am.” he said bending down kissing on her chest playing with her nipples “You already taste amazing” he moaned his tongue running over her chest taking in her taste. Reaching out he grabbed the bottle popping it open. 

The sensation of the cool dark liquid made Canary let out a soft gasp as Loki trailed it across her chest. 

“Are you going to sing for me tonight?” Loki asked bending down again letting his tounge take in the taste. His green eyes locking with hers as she watched him, her fingers tangling up in his dark locks. 

She hummed nodding the sound vibrating across the room sending shivers through Loki’s body. The sounds she made, the way they would play around the room and himself. Making love to her was unlike anything he had ever made love with before. 

It was wonderful. 

And more addictive as the dark chocolate that was spread across her body. 

Those moans as he got lower. Deep and strong, waves of thick pleasure washing over his body. 

The little squeaks of excitement when he would hit just the right spot unexpectedly. Snaps of sound that add a little thrill at the end. 

The screams of pure pleasure as he starts to build her climax. Fire burning them both up as and bright as her back arches in pure pleasure. 

And then content sighs as he moves his tongue over her entrance eating up the last of her climax. Sweet and soft, consistently smooth almost like warm milk on a cold day. 

“Your turn,” she said running her fingers through Loki’s hair her eyes taking him in for a moment before flipping him over before reaching for the bottle. Moving so quickly her hand knocked over the bottle in falling to the floor a few inches further away. 

“Fuck” she mumbled trying to reach it. Her feet hooting themselves under Loki trying to anchor herself as she reached out for the bottle. It was so close and so far. Her fingertips skimming the bottle in the most frustrating moment. Stretching just a bit further she felt gravity kicking it pulling her down. 

It felt almost in slow motion as she let out a squeak tumbling headfirst onto the floor. 

“Love? Are you ok?” Loki asked jumping upcoming to her side in an instant. 

His little canary burst out laughing running her fingers through her hand holding up the bottle. “Good!” 

He sighed shaking his head as he checked her face and hands “I said I was fine” she said again. After making sure for himself Loki kissed her hands leading her back to the bed. 

“Let’s just rest”

“Are you ok?” she asked in the shift in mood. Nodding Loki settled in trying to ignore his little canary’s intense gaze. She was trying to make sense of his rather overreaction to her falling. Honestly, what would have been the worst thing to happen? Maybe a bruise? 

Then again it was Loki, half the things he did didn’t seem to make sense to her. Or at least contradicted her world view of him. So, not wanting to push it further, she cuddled up at him. 

They lay like that for a few moments, just basking in each other lost in their own thoughts. 

How everything was just too perfect 

“Can I ask you something?”

Loki looked down at her, her gaze meeting his as her hands danced lightly over his chest, “Yes.” 

“Why did you did you get sent here?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My motivation has been slipping... someone send help!!!

“Why did you get sent here?” 

The question hung in the air for a moment like a thick cloud of smoke, dark and brooding. Both people laying under it looking at each other. Studying the other. She knew he didn’t have to answer her question but if she never asked she would never know. 

“Why I’m here?” his voice soft as he echoed her words like a soft breeze pushing away the smoke.

“I know Thor said you had done something but… what did you do?” Canary leaned forward whispering “Did you try to take over another planet?” 

“No, more like an ogre’s mistress.”

“Oh please go on,” she said settling in propping herself up on her pillows this story just got 100% more interesting. “Should I get a snack?” Loki rolled his eyes looking up at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at her. Was it smart to tell your new lover about your old one? 

Not at all.

But here they were. 

Not that anything with this relationship had been normal or even smart. So why start now? 

“I met her because she has a wealth of information and is also a collector.” Loki couldn’t help but smile a little at the memory, “She had something… well, a few things I was interested in. When I met her, well I had never met a woman like her. She intrigued me and soon after we met we ended up…”

“Eating chocolate syrup off each other?” 

“Among other things yes.” 

He continued his story about the world he had lived in before coming here. Traveling the nine realms only to come back to the mistress. Bringing her back things to add to her collection. Both of them just enjoying the other’s company in her lavish home on the side of a cliff overlooking a beautiful lake. 

“This all sounds very romantic but why did you have to go into hiding?” 

“Well you see, she was the Ogre lord’s mistress. And he found us together and well… wanted me dead. Sent an army after me.” 

“You said she was his mistress, was he married?”

“Yes with several children.” 

“So you slept with another guy’s mistress and he got mad because the woman he was cheating on his own wife with was cheating on him?”

“Yes.”

“Doesn’t seem like he is justified in his emotions.” She said rolling onto her back taking in the information. It sounded like some romantic novel. Two stars crossed lovers traveling the universe taking what they wanted. Like space Bonnie and Clyde. Nothing in her life had ever been that interesting. 

“Unfourtionatly he can feel however he wants about it with the army he has.” 

“Bet I could take him on.” she chuckled glancing at him. It was weird thinking of her Loki, the one next to her sleeping with some space mistress who seemed to be a wealth of knowledge and probably rich stuff. 

Bet she’s gorgeous too. 

“I bet you could little Canary.” 

But thinking back she knew the Loki who had arrived would have done the things she said. That Loki she could see women throw themselves at him in his world. Loki traveling the nine realms sleeping with barmaids and mistresses. Fighting off Oger kings and riding dragons. 

Honestly, it sounded like a dream or something right out of the novels she loved so much. 

Especially that dragon part, which wasn’t part of his story but she was sure it was. I mean who DOESN’T believe Loki road a dragon. 

It was as if in the time he had come to now he had changed into someone else. She wasn’t sure who but someone else. 

A knock on the door broke into their conversation. Sharp and hard light a rock crashing a window glass shattering over them bringing them back to reality. Glancing at Loki panic in her eyes the little Canary realized that it was morning. 

And at that moment she also realized she was just like the mistress, hiding Loki. 

So getting up she walked toward the door opening it wide so Wanda could see inside her room. See everything, from the messy clothes strewn around to the books hanging off shelves,

To the god of mischief sitting shirtless in her bed, 

“I… uhhh oh good he’s here too” Wanda stammered, Your brother is coming back.”

For a moment Canary didn’t understand what she was talking about. What brother? What did she mean?. 

Then it hit her.

Oh, Thor.

“Ok cool, see you in a bit.” 

Loki watched as his Canary nodded toward the witch before closing the door. Confused. She had just broken their secret. She showed her friend what she had been doing behind closed doors. 

No pomp. No fear. 

Had just opened the door, 

He wasn’t sure how to process that. 

And there was also the matter of his brother. 

Shit. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the drama!!!   
> Please don't hate me.

When Thor comes to town it’s always a party. 

With Meed was flowing the music was loud. 

The sounds that filled the room were ones I always related to Thor. Strong and powerful, filled with emotions that pulsed with energy. It filled one up and sparked a sense of comradery. As if you could take on the world headfirst. 

Thor always denied it but I knew just by the sounds he brought with him. 

He was a great leader. 

But Thor’s presence wasn’t the only thing that filled the room. There was another sound that seemed to invade my senses during this party. 

A soft tapping. A dark black shoe tapping on the hardwood. 

Rhythmic. 

Not quite a nervous energy more of a calculating sound. 

Maybe it had been my fault asking Loki about what had happened. I mean it’s not really the SMARTEST thing to ask your -whatever we were- about their past -whatever they were-. But I wasn’t mad or upset. There are people in my life and I knew there would be people in his. 

Glancing over at Loki who was sitting across the room our met for a moment and something in my stomach dropped. His green gaze washed over me for a moment before leaving. Disinterest in everything around him. While this would have been normal.

Nothing felt normal after the last few weeks.

“Everything ok?” You felt Wanda’s hand slip into yours.

“With me, yes,” you said pulling our conversation close pushing the music out. 

“But?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Something is in the air” Wanda nodded, she felt it too. Something was about to happen. 

A storm was brewing and it came with the God of Thunder. 

—–

Loki sighed as he took a sip of his drink almost spilling it as Thor patted him on the back.

“BROTHER! How have you liked your mortal life.”

“It has been… interesting.” his eyes lingered across the room and he gave himself a lingering glance at his canary. Her eyes lifted from the conversation she was having with Wanda to meet his gaze. Her face was impossible to read. It made something in his stomach drop. 

Dread. 

And he wasn’t sure why

Ok, he was.

And that was the problem. 

“The Oger Lord…” Thor became suddenly sober, blue eyes hard as he turned to his brother, “He has gone missing. The mistress as well.” 

Loki nodded his face stone showing no reaction. Thor had known his brother long enough to know that the man next to him knew more than he was letting on. 

“So since he has his mistress back, he no longer feels the need to come after me?”

“It would seem but…” Thor’s voice trailed off for a moment looking over the merriment around them. “Why would they go missing?” 

“Maybe a lover’s getaway.” more of a suggestion than a question. Loki picked up his beer taking a swig. Eyes flickering again to the little Canary. Tony standing over her now regailing her with some pointless story of his not so witty observations. 

This was her world. 

And he was about to come colliding with it if he didn’t do something about it. 

Loki had always believed his choices didn’t have to have consequences if he ran fast enough. If he talked smooth enough. If he worked HARD enough. 

The problem was that he was tired of running. He was sick of talking. And he just wanted to rest. 

—–

The little Canary couldn’t help but laugh at the mess that lay around the base the next day. Kicking a bottle across the floor it made a hollow sound, empty and rinning across the room bouncing across the walls around her. 

After a few moments of cleaning up and putting things away, she looked around. It was still early and most of her team was still asleep. The soft morning light just only now starting to warm up into midday. 

Since she hadn’t seen hide or hair of Loki since last night the young hero decided she would just go back to her room and change into some workout clothes and start on her training. After all, yes, it was strange that she hadn’t seen Loki once that whole day. Looking back this may have been the longest she had gone without running into him since he had come to stay with them

But there was no use dwelling on it. 

Which was what she was trying NOT to do when there was a knock on the door. Pulling her tank over her head she walked toward the bedroom door opening the sound tapping floating around her dissipating as she came face to face Loki. 

“I have come to speak with you.”

“Well, that makes sense since you are standing in my doorway. Although lately, it had meant something else I guess.” Taking a few steps back she let him enter the room closing the door behind him before going to sit on her bed. He stood in the middle of her room, arms crossed face blank. 

Emotionless. 

“I’m a god I’ve been living years before you and I will live years after.” Loki studied her as he spoke. The little mistress of sound sat on her bed looking up at him, watching him. Her face blank, her eyes seem to be slightly off, as if not focusing on him.

“So?”

“So this was fun but this is the end”

“Ok” her words were flat. Harsh and abrupt. Like a blunt object running into him. 

“What?” Loki wasn’t a fool. There was no way he was getting out of this that easily. She had just shown him off to Wanda. She had basically told her best friend she was… something, to him. That they were something. And then asking about his past, she was more invested then a simple statement. 

However, the only reaction he got was her shrugging rolled over to grab her headphones from her nightstand before glancing over her shoulder at him “I said ok.” her words just a bit sharper this time. A weird buzzing like hum coming from them. Vibrating around them. 

“That’s all?”

She sat up pulling out her phone plugging in her headphones before glancing up at him “Yes Loki, what would you like me to say? You were the one who chased me. You said you wanted to hear my laugh. You said you cared…”

The weird buzzing sound was getting louder and louder popping around them. He knew she was trying to control her sounds. Pull them to herself. Shut him out. 

But it was too strong. 

Whatever she was trying to pull back was too strong for even her. And that should have been his warning.

“Look… you have to understand I mean did…”

“Just get out” Hard, sharp. Her words were clear and upfront even with the other noises around it.

“Y/N”

“Don’t use my real name…” her hands grew into fists as she stood. Louder, the sounds growing, building like the tension in the room. It was a warning that Loki was deaf to. The raddle of a snack. The hiss of a cat. 

Getaway. 

Run. 

“Y/N…”

“I SAID GET OUT”

The wave hit him throwing him across the room through the wall and breaking down the door across the hall. Wanda screamed standing up from her bed looking down as Loki looked up from his position laying flat on the floor. Her words “Just get out!” echoing around him. 

That went as well as he had expected.

Instantly, at the sound of her screams Vision appeared in Wanda’s room. The words they had been exchanging flying around the base mixed with Wanda’s screams.

“Canary?” Steve’s voice catching up in the whirlwind of sounds filling the halls. 

Letting out a soft groan Loki sat up rubbing his neck. And that was when he noticed the crack in his bracelet. His powers leaking back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!  
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I have 69 kudos right now!!! I'm laughing like some 12 yearold boy while giving myself a high five.

“My son,” Frigga said looking down at Loki who was laying on his bed playing absentmindedly with the bracelet around his wrist. “Why do you always push them away?” 

“Push who?” Loki asked rolling onto his side his long slender fingers tapping against the plush blankets. 

“That woman, she would never have sold you our unless you, caused something.”

“She didn’t sell me out, he found us.”

Frigga raised an eyebrow not buying the lie. She had always been able to see through Loki’s silver tounge. Been able to know when her son was hiding something. 

“And if you just let me I could defend myself,” he added holding up his arm where the protection spell sat. as long as his powers were dampened no one could find him. He was just a mear mortal. 

“I think this will be good for you,” Frigga said nodding, “It will help you see through new eyes. Notice things you wouldn’t.” 

———–

Loki groaned as he looked up at Wanda who was now standing over him. The rinning still in his ears as he tried to focus on what she was saying. He knew the little sound bird as powerful but sometimes… he forgot.  

Maybe it was because she went by such a docile animal. 

Canary. 

No longer his Canary. 

“What did you do?”

Ahhh there was his hearing. The ringing dulling down a low hum as the witch continued to scream at him.  

Sitting up Loki shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Wanda’s eyes sparkling red with anger as she knelt next to him. 

“Don’t ignore me!” she hissed hands flickering with power. 

“I told her the truth,” Loki mumbled trying to get the image of her complacent face out of his head. He had never seen her like that. Unreadable. So shut off not even her own eyes betrayed her. Pure silence. 

“Brother… we have a problem” Thor’s large frame stood in the broken doorway his face solemn. Loki’s hand drifted to the bracelet, cracked soft green power surges leaked from it toward his body. 

He had known it was a way to hide himself from them but how had they found him so quickly? 

Wanda looked up at Thor then back to Loki. “What’s going on?” she demanded.

“My friends are back for what I took,” Loki muttered standing up grabbing his bracelet pulling with all his might it crumbled at the pressure. He sighed feeling his powers coming back to him, wash over him. “Let them come, I’m ready.” 

Thor frowned watching his brother as the wounds healed, “Brother…”

“It’s now or never brother,” Loki said. “I need to fight off my past.” 

—————-

I couldn’t breathe as I ran a million sounds pushing me on. Steve’s yells, the sirens screaming, my own footsteps. But the only thing I could hear was Loki’s voice in my head. 

Noise. All of it was just noise. 

This was his fault. 

He had pushed and pushed. 

I had known he was bad news. Deep down in my core, I had sensed it the moment he had walked in with those beautiful green eyes and that “I’m up to no good” smile. I didn’t need anyone to tell me. I just knew. 

 But he had pushed toward me. 

Knocking on my walls, chipping away until I stood there wide open letting him in. 

And then pushed me away. 

Once I was a safe distance from the compound I let out a loud scream letting the noise escape Me. Flying up into the sky with a mighty boom. Crashing into the sky and into the universe. 

All the words and sounds and anger flying up into the heavens where I hope Asgard itself shook from the blast. Take that. 

Take that for sending him here.

I had been doing just fine, perfect really. Silent and sweet. Everything everyone had wanted. The sweet girl who could be heard when wanted. Who stood in silence until called upon to perform. Only showing off enough to prove myself but not enough to compete. 

Only loud enough to be known but not enough to be heard. 

And then he had come and had to ruin that. 

All that pent up energy and anger seemed to dissipate around me. Letting out a sob I didn’t realize I was holding I feel to my knees hands running to my face. Who I was trying to hide these tears from I’m not sure. After all, there is no one to hear me cry out here in the middle of nowhere. So I let it all spill out, crying out into the void. I didn’t even bother controlling myself. Just letting it all leak out of you like the tears falling from your face. 

Alone in a forest of nothing. 

Just feeling sorry for myself. 

After all, a girl’s allowed to cry over a breakup even if she’s a superhero. Even if she’s a badass who can control sound and Flaten said asshole who broke up with her. Which she didn’t do by the way because she’s a badass and can control herself. 

Sniffing I couldn’t help but let out a soft wet chuckle. How had it come to this? I was just a small-town girl who had just HAPPENED to stop a rogue iron suit from crashing into an oil tanker. The whole incident turning into a viral video. 

And now here I am, crying over an Asgardian God who had broken my heart.

Ok not broken, just hurt.

I will NOT let Loki break my heart.

Even if it feels like it. 

The wrist band I always wear (per-Tony’s request) started to buzz, Steve’s logo popping up. 

“Not now Steve! Let me wallow!” I hissed silencing it only to have it pop up again. Again I shut it off only to have him calling me again. 

Then a message from Wanda.

“Your God just brought trouble, we need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to go back and name all these chapters something. I don't know why but I just do. If I had I would have named this chapter Normal. 
> 
> Also this week has been a weird one, lots of emotions but then when is this chick NOT filled with a pile of emotions. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you all like this chapter! Let me know I can't wait to hear what you think.

Normal, what was an interesting word. 

Any life could be considered normal compared to something else. Maybe just having a power was normal. After all, you were just a girl who lived in a normal city doing normal girl things. It wasn’t like you were part of the most powerful team in the world or anything. 

Or maybe being part of the avengers was just normal. Just living your life with people who were just as, if not more, powerful as you. In fact, being around those people could remind you just how normal you were. After all, it wasn’t like you had caught the attention of anyone. You were too normal for that. 

Or maybe having a relationship with a god was just normal. 

Ok no, 

That wasn’t normal.

Not if you were just a normal girl who had lived in a normal town.  

Then again, was really was normal? 

—-

“I could snap your little neck without even flexing.” 

“What’s the hesitation?” Loki chocked out as the large warlord held him up by his neck. The large ogre’s hand around the Asgardian prince’s neck. Behind him, the beautiful mistress frowned slender arms crossed over her chest. 

“Tell us where it is.”

Loki let out a hissing laugh before being cut off by the hulking man tightening his gip cutting off his airflow. Several feet away the other avengers were fighting off the Oger King’s army. 

“My sweet prince.” The beautiful mistress of the stars walked toward Loki placing a pale hand on her lover’s arm singling to him to let Loki speak, “Just tell me where my necklace is.” 

Loki’s eyes went from his former lover to the man who would kill him without a second thought. Treaty be damn. (Honestly, he probably welcomed a war against, Oden. They didn’t call him a warlord for no reason.) Then he heard it. That whirring sound. Like a rattlesnake, like the hiss of a mountain lion. 

Warring, angry 

“Oh, my beautiful one,” Loki said flashing them a wide smile. “My canary has arrived.” 

“Wha…” 

“Get off” it was sharp and blunt. Crashing into them and pulling them apart. Loki felt his body being thrown only to slow in the gentle arms of a whisper “got you” 

She was standing there hair flaring like the wings of a falcon. Waves of sound flying around her like feathers. She was a beauty to behold, standing in front of Wanda and Vision fighting alongside her team. Steve let out a barking laugh as took another ogre’s minion in the face. 

“The big guns are here” 

The King let out a scream charging at her. A snap of her fingers and he was gent back. Loki stood up dusting himself before summoning a blade with his reformed magic catching his beautiful ex-lover off guard. She frowned down at the sharp steel pressed against her soft skin. 

“I see you found a new plaything.” 

“She is so much more than anything you could imagine.”

“You were a collector of powerful objects.” 

Loki’s eyes flickered toward his Canary. No longer truly his. She was so much more than his. As he watched her charge at the Ogre king twisting his own screams and threats onto himself. With each sound he omitted it came back twice as hard crashing into his large shield the sheer force pushing him back.  

Loki was an idiot to think that timid woman who seemed to slip from room too room was anything but a goddess among mortals. All that time calling her his canary. 

She didn’t belong to anyone but herself. 

A quick binding spell and the mistress was down her eyes shining up at him seething with pure anger. “You can’t win this,” she hissed before he knocked her out. Her body slumping down on the ground. 

That was when he caught sight of them. The Oger’s guard dogs, large beasts like hyenas only feet foot massive creatures closing in on the queen of sound. 

The pack leader let out a large snarl, teeth barred dripping saliva as he leaped toward Canary. She turned hands up letting her guard down for just a moment. 

Yip

The monster let out a soft whine as Loki stood under him a spree going up from the large animal’s chest clean through his spine. Turning Loki’s gaze met hers. 

“I am here” 

“Seems to me this is your fault.”

“Isn’t it always?”   

Canary turned to him studying him for a moment as if really hearing what he said. Seeing through the bitter vail and maybe reading into it more then she should. 

But that was her thing, wasn’t it? To hear the sounds others tried to hide? 

“Do you have my back?” she finally said, voice soft, words only he could hear. Simple and clean. 

Bowing Loki couldn’t help but smile up at her before muttering a spell summoning another lance from under his cape impaling an oncoming monstrous hound. “Let’s dance.” 

So they did. Locked back to back, shimmers of Loki’s magic as he duplicated himself. Canary pulling the cries of the monsters twisting themselves around the mirages  and back on the monsters.“Best dance partner I could ask for” Loki quipped but Canary just rolled your eyes sending another troll flying. Let’s not forget this man did just make her cry. 

And she wasn’t someone to forget that so quickly. Even if they were fighting trolls and giant dogs back to back. 

It was going to make more than those pretty green eyes and a charming smile to win her back. 

But she couldn’t deny that they both worked so well together. Spinning and twirling until they came face to face with the Oger himself.

“Loki the time has come…” the King said brandishing his sword striding up toward the dark-haired god, “To show you….”

“NO!” the wave crashed into him sending him to his knees. Canary taking a step with each word. “You. Will. Stand. DOWN” 

Her last word was a war cry. Pulled from her lungs piercing through his armor and knocking the King out. 

“Canary” Loki stood behind her, his voice soft. It hurt to hear. Heavy on her soul. 

“I didn’t come back for you,” she said not even bothering to look at him as she walked back to her team. Her family. 

Loki watched her go, somehow watching her walk away this time hurt even more than laying on top of Wanda’s shattered doorframe. 

Yet, he had no one to blame but himself.

——-

I’m not going to lie, I hadn’t realized how much damage I had done until I walked into the compound.

“Wanda I’m so sorry,” I whispered looking over her broken doorway 

“It’s fine, if my door had to suffer so you could speak your mind it died for the greater good.” Wanda said, “Are you coming down to see them off?” 

I sighed running my fingers through my hair. A headache forming as exhaustion from what had just happened finally catching up to me. Never a dull moment at the Avengers household I guess. 

“I should see Thor off.” 

Wanda nodded coming to my side. “He’s out in the front, or that’s where I left him and Loki. I’ll come with you.” 

Thor met us with a large smile embracing us both warmly. At least someone was chipper after the battle. I honestly felt like I had been run over by a steamroller, both physically and emotionally. 

It had been a day. 

“I am so proud to have gone to battle with you.”

“Yeah, let’s not do that again any time soon” 

“But we had such great fun” Loki’s voice slipped smoothly behind me. Thor’s bright blue eyes drifting from mine to Loki behind him. Turning I sized him up.

“Brother, where did you go off too?” Thor asked, Loki’s gaze locked on mine unwavering there was a glint of something in those eyes. Something that told me he was up to no good. A part of me was glad he was leaving. He was honestly a bit exhausting. All those hidden meanings, those secret glances. It was going to be a lot easier without him here. Especially how everything had ended. 

“Thinking of making a run for it?” I snickered, for a moment Loki seemed to be lifted up at my words. A twitch of the lip with a flutter of his eyes. No, I had no forgiven him but honestly, that was for me to know. It wasn’t like he would be around much longer anyway. 

“Back to Asgard then brother” Loki’s gaze finally breaking with mine to meet Thor’s. Thor nodded at his words holding out his hand for his brother to join him. 

For a moment Loki glanced back at me. I waved back “enjoy the luxury and things that come with it” with that I turned and left. Not in the mood anymore. All those mind games we had played. 

I just needed to rest. And to be as far away from the green-eyed snake as possible. 

After all birds and reptiles have never gotten along. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to all the people who have commented and loved the last chapter! You guys keep me going.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are closing in on the end! I hate ending stories but love it at the same time.

The first time I realized I had powers it was like the most exciting yet natural thing that had ever happened to me. As if I had held on to them all along. It was like taking your first steps. Wobbly at first but soon you are running as fast as you can toward nowhere. 

My powers are like another extension of who I am. They come to be as easy as my sight. Seeing sounds around me, the way they float and sink. How some are sharp and some are gentle. 

It is strange how something so unnatural to everyone else is just so natural to me. 

Not like love. 

Love is hard. 

Love makes no sense. 

Love is confusing. 

And as I watched the only man I think I may have truly loved leave me I didn’t know how to react. He had come into my life so quickly and left in the same manner. 

Loud, brash, silent, and mischevious. 

It was like he could see me when no one else. Like he could hear me. He knew things no one else did without anyone telling me. He just seemed to know them.

It was as if our souls just looked at each other and knew they would have an impact on each other. Even before we did. 

The whole ordeal was exhausting. 

And thinking about it made me sick. 

So walking back into my bedroom I curled up in my bed trying to ignore the fact that my sheets smelled like him. Surrounded by a million memories that were so bittersweet I could taste them on my tongue. I could feel them all around me, deep in my bones. 

I slept and slept. Every time I woke I just didn’t have the will to pull myself up. So I laid there. Watching the sun’s rays cast a million different hues through my room. Bright warm noon sun turning into soft orange rays casting deep shadows across my room. Pitching it into the darkness like the deep black that seemed to fill my brain. And then the sun rose again, spilling warm light pooling into my room reminding me of a new world out there. 

A world I wasn’t really interested in at the moment.

After all, I did just vanquish an Ogre king and break up with a God. 

I deserved to stay here.

New world be damned. 

After all, I was safe here in my warm sheets. My pillows held me, took me in their warm embrace. They understood.

They would never leave me. 

I was about to drift off back into sleep when a soft knock caressed my door. 

“Yeah?” 

“Hey Y/N can I come in? ?” 

Steve’s voice was just as soft as his knock as he slowly creaked the door open. His words floating across the room to my cocoon of fluff I had made for myself. My fortress away from the heartache of the world. 

“I’m not feeling like training today.” 

“I mean I didn’t expect it after yesterday but…” his steps were heavy as he crossed the room, the bed dipping slightly as he sat at the edge of it. “I wanted to see if you were ok?” 

I glanced up my gaze meeting his. Arms folded in his lap as he studied me. Those soft blue eyes probably seeing more than I would like. Damn him and his daddy steve leader whatever bullshit magic those eyes held.

“Yeah. Just want to be lazy”

“Are you sure you’re lazy day doesn’t have anything to do with a certain… Asgardian?” 

“I’m fine…” My words sharp, harsher than I had meant for them to be. No filter. Steve raised an eyebrow clearly not buying it. “Ok, so maybe I’m a little… hurt. Rejected. But he said he was a god and I’m a mortal so if he wants to think of me that way then why should I bother?”

“You are better than he is.” Steve said, “You are better than most of us.”

“Coming from you that means a lot,” I muttered feeling my heart heavy in your chest. It felt like a sponge, wet and heavy. Part of me just wanted to squeeze out all this sadness. Make it light again. Make you dry. “And I know I should but… I just want to be sad for a little bit.” 

“You are allowed to feel things Y/N” Steve said, my name dancing gracefully across the room as he patting the bottom of the bed where my feet were, frowning he pulled his hand up, a small necklace between his fingers. It’s delicate stone caught the light glistening 

“Here, when are want to come back to us, wash up put on a nice dress and some jewelry and we can all go dancing.” 

I took the necklace confused where had he been hiding that? Had he really gotten me a breakup gift, “I… thank you, Steve.”

“Any time.”

“And… how did you know Saphire’s were my favorite?” 

“Huh?”

His expression matched mine as I held up the necklace, “this stone,” I said.

“That was just at the end of your bed.”

“Oh… well, unthank you then… For the necklace. Thank you for the offer to go dancing. I’ll take you up on that.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” 

As he left I twisted the necklace around in my fingers the silver strands shone in the morning light. While very delicate it felt strong, almost unbreakable. The beautiful sapphire stone was a dark blue that looked like the night sky after the sun had set. Brilliant and blue with a deepness that seemed so vast it could swallow you up.  

Where had this come from?

Then it hit me Loki’s space mistress had said something about a necklace. 

Loki

Letting out a grow I threw it across the room before pulling the blankets over my head. If this really was that necklace I hope it catches fire and burns. I don’t think I would EVER understand that man. 

God

Whatever. 

—–  

“My Son,” Frigga said taking his hands in her own. Loki glanced up at his mother from his seat in the middle of the courtyard where he was sitting. A book in his lap as he lounged on a large couch. A small girl braiding flowers into his long black hair. 

“My Mother” Loki muttered rather dejectedly. The small child looked up at Frigga smiling up at the queen.

“My Lady, he was sad so I’m making him pretty.”

“I’m NOT sad!” Loki snapped trying to pull his head away from the small girl only to have her pull him back into place with slightly unearthly strength. Letting out a sigh Loki resigned himself to his plight opening his book again. This child had just come upon him and forced her services. Normally he would have brushed her aside but lately… he just didn’t have the energy. 

Although normally small children didn’t just come up to him and offer to make him flower crowns. 

His reputation had been ruined. 

Gently the queen mother pushed down the book from her son’s face. Her smile said it all. Soft and caring as if she knew. Of course, she knew. She was Frigga. No matter what Loki tried to do he could not hide anything from her. 

“Have you once again ruined something beautiful? Thor has his hammer and brashness but you are a destruction that is so swift you don’t even see it coming until the wounds have healed into scars.”

Loki rolled his eyes trying to fight back the flood of emotions even the memories of his “swift destruction” had caused. “Mother she was nothing but a mortal.”

Frigga looked over the small girl who was just adding the final touches to her masterpiece in Loki’s dark hair. This hadn’t been the first of their people to reach out toward the moody prince. Many servants and subjects alike had seemed much more comfortable around the brooding prince. He accepted them with his same bark but showed much less teeth until slowly he had let them in. Her son was a different man. Everyone saw it yet no one but the queen herself knew why. 

“If she has made my son the man he is now she must be a goddess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are loved! Thank you all for your support.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were two souls bound together. Twisted up so tight that the only one that could break their bond was them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t want to say goodbye to my Snake and Canary… someone send help! 
> 
> I hope this meets everyone’s expectations. And if not, who knows maybe I'll add a few shorts about their lives after. May be fun. 
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU: to bolontiku Thank you for being SUCH amazing support and also inspiring this story with your own amazing Loki fanfics. Especially her Mortal series. If you haven’t READ IT! And leave her tons of love.  

“And in the end, we were all just humans drunk on the idea that love, only love, could heal our brokenness.” I would say that F. Scott Fitzgerald knew what he was talking about except love wasn’t what healed me. 

It was what broke me. 

I was FINE. 

Fine before that… that SNAKE walked into my life and messed everything up. Acting like he cared. Acting like he saw me for anything more than what I presented to the world. 

I wasn’t looking for love. 

I wasn’t some tragic heroine who just needed a missing piece in her life. 

I was complete with myself. 

I can heal myself.

I am strong by myself. 

I am enough. 

So three days of being sad and moping and I rose back up from the shards of my heartbreak. No longer a little canary but a phoenix raising her wings high in the air burning bright with the sounds of her war cries.  

———————–

Two months, that’s how long it had been since the Oger king. Since then the Avengers hadn’t seen anything QUITE like it. Just your normal disagreements among countries and other normal hero work. In fact, it was one of those “normal” missions that Canary was coming back from. Excited to just take a shower and maybe have a cuddle with her pillows while binge-watching the latest season of The Good Place.  

“And here I thought you were gone for good” 

He was perched at the edge of her bed. Crosslegged fingers playing with THAT necklace. - You know the one- A very proud smirk on his face as he looked up at her as she stood in the doorway of her bedroom, mouth agape. 

So she did what any normal girl would do when she sees her ex just making himself comfortable in her bed after spending a week overseas fighting baddies. 

Screams.

“GET OUT!” 

Her words sharp and blunt like a hammer shot like an arrow ready to smash him through another wall. However this time instead of crashing into him like it’s intended effect Loki caught the sound of her cries with the necklace. The Saphire gemstone catching the sounds swirling around inside cracking and sparking like lighting. A storm brewing, like the one inside Canary’s heart.  

“If I’m going to be around you I better learn how to protect myself.” Loki chuckled looking over the beautiful gemstone the twinkled back. He had just stolen her words, like some sea witch. Well, this mermaid was having none of that. 

“If, sorry but that’s a no for me.” she folded her arms over her chest leaning against the doorframe. Who did this guy think he was just waltzing back into her life? 

Oh right, Loki. 

“A no?”

“You, being around me. It’s a hard no.”

Loki sighed leaning forward his green eyes reminding her so much of a cat that was up to go good. If there was a glass cup of water he would have spilled it by now, “But why?”

But why? Was he serious? 

She sighed, exhaustion returning to her body as the fight slowly left her, “Just take your necklace and go.”

“I left it for you.” he said twisting it in his hand,  “you and me.”

“There is no more you and me, or did you forget? You are immortal who can live forever and I’m…” Her voice was flat now. The emotion gone, dead. They had been killed when those very words had been spoken to her. Yet there was still some fight behind her eyes as they flashed with each memory of what the man in front of her had done. 

How he had made her feel. 

His hand gripped her arm so quickly she had no time to react. And in a moment they were gone, teleported away. 

The little hero blinked and she was no longer standing in her bedroom but a field of bright wildflowers. 

Canary yellow.  

“Ok go, be as loud as you want. Tell me JUST how you feel.”

“What?” She stood there blinking in shock her brain trying to process what was going on. One moment she was at the Avengers Tower and the next she was… here.

“I know you are mad at what I said. I was an idiot. I got scared and I acted rashly. Let me have it.” 

“Why.”

“What?” 

“Why did you act rashly?” folding her arms over her chest she glared at him. Eyes hard trying to figure him out. Trying to understand what he wanted from her. Why he did the things he did. 

“Because it’s what I do when I start to fall in love I do something to ruin it.” 

“Love?”

“Yes,” He stood before her taking her other hand in his green eyes hard as he held her gaze praying his words would be enough, “you own my heart. You took it in your hands and helped it grow, let it be something I never through it could be. Heard.” 

She didn’t move, bearly breathed as he spoke for fear that it would break this spell. That she would wake up from some weird dream and he would still be gone. That he wouldn’t mean these words that made her heart hurt and bloom at the same time. “When I realized that I just… I wanted to ruin this beautiful thing you have given me before anything else could. But what I forgot was you, my Canary and only I have the power to ruin that.” 

“Who said I was yours?” Her words were bearly a whisper, a prayer. Sent up to all the gods above. Please let this be true. Please. 

Loki chuckled taking a few steps closer to her as he felt their words float around them like petals in the wind. Gently he rested his forehead angst hers, “You are mine, and I am yours. And nothing can tear that from us but us.” 

His words clung to the air, held up like the breath she was holding. Letting it go Canary sighed, “How will I know you won’t leave me again?” 

“Because I can’t.” a promise, soft and sweet. They caressed her like the breath that carried the. “Because I love you.” 

He kissed her then. His touch filled with so much emotion. Sorrow, longing, pleading. His hands moved from her own to her face cradling her as she leaned forward to deepen the kiss. Giving him what he wanted. 

Her love in return. 

It bubbled up inside her spilling out in a burst of giggles. Eyes tight shut as she gripped his wrists. Rays of sunshine bursting through the dark clouds that she never knew were covering her. Breaking through all her walls and swirling around them like music. 

Loki smiled down at her as she laughed in his arms. Basking in her light, reveling in her beauty. 

Because of all the sounds he had ever heard, it was her laugh that he loved the most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate endings...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
